


Datapad

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, hux is basically descending to hell, injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Alors que le Premier Ordre se remet de la chute de Starkiller, une terrible découverte précipite le général Hux en enfer.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Les cendres d'une étoile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Datapad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419373) by [lesetoilesnemeurentjamais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais)



> Bonjour à tous! Cette histoire traîne dans mes dossiers depuis bientôt quatre ans... il était temps que je la finisse!  
> Elle se situe peu de temps après le Réveil de la Force, mais j'y ai inclus des éléments des deux derniers films. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, il devrait y en avoir une dizaine en tout et j'ai déjà bien avancé donc pas de panique niveau timing!  
> Voilà voilà je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Bonne lecture!

QUELQUES SEMAINES APRES LA CHUTE DE STARKILLER 

_Hux observait les étoiles à travers la baie en transparacier, sur le pont du _Finalizer_. Le spectacle était magnifique, les milliers d’astres semblaient être autant de diamants posés sur un velours bleu nuit. D’ordinaire, c’était la seule activité qui parvenait à l’apaiser, mais aujourd’hui le ciel semblait avoir perdu ce pouvoir. Le général était conscient qu’il s’agissait probablement de sa dernière nuit, puisqu’ils arriveraient dans la matinée en orbite de la planète abritant la citadelle de Snoke. Il avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué. Par sa faute, Starkiller n’était plus que cendres. Et il n’avait même pas été capable de veiller sur Kylo Ren, le protégé du leader suprême. Kylo Ren, qui avait aussi été son amant, avec qui il avait tant partagé – un vaisseau, une armée, un rêve… et combien de nuits ? Il avait réussi à le récupérer juste avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, et à le ramener à bord de leur vaisseau étendard. Mais, trop grièvement blessé, le chevalier n’avait survécu que quelques heures. Tout ce que Hux aurait à offrir à Snoke, à son arrivée, ce serait l’écrasante culpabilité qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. _

_Le ronronnement des moteurs de la navette cessa, signifiant qu’ils avaient atterri. En sortant, le jeune homme distingua à peine les soldats sur la piste, parfaitement alignés dans leurs armures blanches. Il sentit vaguement une main se refermer sur son épaule pour le faire avancer, et n’eut même pas le réflexe de se dégager. Il rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore lorsqu’il avança en direction du leader. Le vieil homme semblait ridiculement petit et fragile en comparaison de l’hologramme que Hux avait l’habitude de voir. Mais dans ses pupilles noires brillait un éclat redoutable, pâle reflet de ce qui attendait le général. Hux sut qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’expliquer l’étendue de ses erreurs ; Snoke savait déjà tout. Alors, il ferma les yeux, attendant le châtiment qui mettrait fin à son existence. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre : l’œuvre à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie était en miettes, et il avait vu mourir son amant dans ses bras. En comparaison de ce qu’il ressentait, la mort lui paraissait presque douce, et il ne bougea pas quand il sentit la pression sur sa gorge, ni quand l’air se raréfia_.

Armitage Hux se réveilla trempé de sueur, parcouru de tremblements et la respiration saccadée. Il se redressa, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, se forçant à inspirer profondément malgré la panique qui s’était emparée de lui. Un bruissement juste à côté de lui le fit sursauter, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il se trouvait en sécurité, dans ses appartements à bord du _Finalizer_. La voix encore endormie de Kylo Ren acheva de le rassurer, et Hux se souvint que son amant avait pu le rejoindre pour quelques jours, ce qui arrivait rarement. La plupart du temps, le chevalier restait à la citadelle ou sur le vaisseau du leader suprême, son entraînement lui prenant tout son temps. Snoke le retenait souvent des jours entiers, sans qu’ils puissent communiquer ; les heures d’attente étaient une torture pour le général. Sans hésiter, Hux roula sur le côté et atterrit dans les bras de son amant qui le serra tendrement contre lui. Le rouquin sentit le calme revenir à mesure que la chaleur du chevalier se transmettait à son propre corps. Perdu au milieu de cet îlot de douceur, il finit par murmurer un timide merci. 

\- Si j’avais su que ça allait aussi mal, je serais rentré plus tôt, fit doucement Kylo au creux de son oreille.  
\- Je vais bien, répondit un peu précipitamment le rouquin. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi…

Pour toute réponse, Kylo le serra plus fort. Un silence passa entre les deux hommes.

\- Tu n’as pas de raison d’encore le craindre, Armie… finit par dire le chevalier.  
\- J’ai toutes les raisons du monde de le craindre, murmura Hux. Snoke n’attend qu’un faux pas de ma part pour me supprimer. Il n’y aura pas de seconde chance.  
\- De quoi parlait ton rêve, cette fois ? 

Hux chercha le regard de Kylo dans la pénombre.

\- Je t’ai vu mourir dans mes bras, fit-il d’une voix fatiguée. Et Snoke m’a tué. Ca m’a rendu… _heureux_. De savoir que tout était terminé.  
\- Cela n’arrivera pas. Il a besoin de toi, et il te fait encore confiance… Et je suis en vie, grâce à toi. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets… 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Hux faisait ce genre de cauchemars. Depuis leur arrivée en catastrophe à la citadelle, ces mauvais rêves s’étaient multipliés, mettant en scène la mort de son amant, l’explosion de Starkiller et l’humiliation du général avant son exécution. L’anéantissement de la base par la Résistance avait été lourd de conséquences pour le Premier Ordre. Non seulement parce que nombre de soldats et d’officiers avaient péri, mais aussi parce que les pertes matérielles avaient été énormes. Hux passait ses journées – et souvent une bonne partie de ses nuits – à organiser ce qui restait d’hommes et de vaisseaux, pour que le Premier Ordre se relève rapidement. Pour garder leur crédibilité face au reste de la galaxie après la destruction du système Hosnien. 

Les premiers jours avaient été les pires, parce qu’il avait dû tout gérer en même temps. Rester au chevet de Kylo Ren, renvoyant impitoyablement quiconque venait le déranger. Envoyer des rapports aux quatre coins de la galaxie pour mobiliser les troupes et accélérer les formations dans les académies ainsi que les camps d’entraînement des stormtroopers. Et présenter toute nouvelle amélioration au leader suprême, sans délai. Hux n’avait pas compté ses heures de travail, motivé par sa haine plus brûlante que jamais envers la Résistance et par la peur toute aussi puissante d’être évincé par Snoke.  
Snoke dont la confiance ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. Le général le sentait, depuis son retour. Le mépris dans sa voix, ses insultes à peine dissimulées... Et surtout, cette présence assourdissante dans son esprit chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en sa présence dans la salle d’audience, pour un énième rapport, et que leader fouillait ses pensées pour vérifier qu’il ne mentait pas.

A bord de la navette qui les emportait, lui, Kylo Ren et quelques hommes qui avaient été là au bon moment, puis à bord du _Finalizer_ fendant l’espace en direction de la planète abritant la citadelle, Hux avait imaginé le pire. Il avait craint pour la vie de Kylo et pour la sienne, et l’attente avait été insoutenable. Heureusement, à leur arrivée, aucune escouade de stormtroopers n’était venue l’arrêter. Kylo Ren avait été pris en charge, et si Snoke avait effectivement été furieux envers le général, il s’était principalement contenté de lui donner ses ordres. Hux les avait exécutés en silence, conscient que son efficacité conditionnerait la suite de sa carrière – et peut-être même de sa vie. Il avait même repris le commandement du _Finalizer_.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ses craintes de venir le hanter en rêve, presque toutes les nuits. Il avait programmé son datapad pour sonner à intervalles réguliers, pour se rappeler que tout allait bien. Personne ne savait qu’il avait pris cette habitude. Mais cette nuit, il avait Kylo Ren à ses côtés. Et cela valait bien plus que n’importe quel rappel à la réalité. Avec un léger sourire, Armitage se blottit contre son amant pour profiter de ces si rares instants de calme et se rendormit, bercé par la respiration régulière du chevalier.

___

Il était encore tôt. Ou déjà très tard, de toute façon Hux avait perdu la notion du temps depuis des semaines. Le général salua distraitement une patrouille de stormtroopers tout en consultant son datapad. Les quelques heures de sommeil aux côtés de son amant lui avaient fait du bien, même si elles n’avaient évidemment pas suffi à rattraper toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours.  
Kylo s’était levé plus tôt que lui et avait quitté leurs appartements sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. N’importe qui d’autre que Hux aurait apprécié l’initiative, mais le rouquin ne pouvait se permettre de faire la grasse matinée alors que le Premier Ordre avait besoin de lui. Il avait bien essayé de faire plier le chevalier, mais ce dernier s’obstinait à le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps chaque fois que possible, prétextant que le général avait besoin de repos. _De repos. Je dormirai quand je serai mort, songea Hux en pressant le pas, et ça ne devrait pas tarder si j’arrive en retard à ce meeting…_

___

Hux relut rapidement son planning, rayant mentalement chacune des réunions auxquelles il venait d’assister. Vingt-trois au total, et il n’en pouvait plus. La journée avait une fois de plus été longue, et il avait hâte, malgré lui, de retrouver la chaleur de son lit pour quelques heures. Il arrivait devant ses quartiers lorsqu’une petite voix l’interrompit.

\- Général Hux !

Le rouquin identifia immédiatement le trottinement du lieutenant Mitaka sur le sol métallique. Il se retourna en tentant de gommer la fatigue de son visage. En vain, car la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes presque noires sous ses yeux émeraude le trahissaient.

\- Oui, lieutenant ?

Le jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur, salua et lui tendit un objet rectangulaire, dont la forme semblait indiquer qu’il avait été plat un jour.

\- Mon général, le capitaine Phasma m’a chargé de vous remettre ceci… nos équipes l’ont retrouvé dans la navette qui vous a amené ici, et l’ont identifié comme vous appartenant.

Hux reconnut le datapad qu’il avait coutume d’utiliser sur Starkiller. Starkiller… ce nom sonna étrangement dans son esprit. Comme un fantôme, un souvenir déjà presque effacé et pourtant si douloureusement récent. Il attrapa délicatement l’appareil. La coque en métal était tordue, l’écran fissuré. Des images de leur voyage jusqu’à la citadelle de Snoke revinrent au général. Leur fuite précipitée, le sauvetage in extremis de Kylo Ren, le souffle brûlant de l’explosion derrière eux. Lorsque leur navette s’était arrachée de justesse au torrent de flammes qu’était devenue la base, Hux avait perdu l’équilibre. Son datapad avait visiblement souffert de la chute… _Comme ça, on est deux_ , songea-t-il en repensant amèrement à ces évènements. 

L’objet était probablement irrécupérable, endommagé comme il l’était. Mais Hux préféra remercier Mitaka. Après tout, le jeune lieutenant avait pris la peine de venir jusqu’ici… alors que lui aussi était visiblement exténué. Ce qui fit songer au général pour la millième fois que le jeune homme avait devant lui un avenir prometteur. 

\- Merci, lieutenant. Vous pouvez disposer. Rentrez vous reposer quelques heures, le Premier Ordre a plus que jamais besoin que ses hommes aient l’esprit clair.  
\- Je… bien, mon général. 

Mitaka s’éloigna de son pas rapide, visiblement touché par l’attention de son supérieur, et Hux pénétra enfin dans ses appartements. Il déposa le datapad brisé sur son bureau et ne résista pas au besoin de prendre une douche avant de vérifier s’il fonctionnait encore. En excluant la présence de Kylo, la sensation de l’eau chaude sur sa peau, et évidemment le thé amer de Tarine, étaient ses deux seuls réconforts après une telle journée… 

A son retour, son regard tomba sur l’objet. Réprimant un soupir, Hux s’assit à son bureau et appuya délicatement sur ce qui restait de la touche de mise en marche. Le datapad se mit à vibrer de manière alarmante, et l’écran clignota aléatoirement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement afficher le logo du Premier Ordre. En prenant garde à ne pas se couper sur les craquelures qui recouvraient l’appareil, le général navigua rapidement jusqu’à sa messagerie. Une icône rouge attira son attention, indiquant la présence de plusieurs rapports non consultés, et il fronça les sourcils. Les documents semblaient provenir de Starkiller, et Hux devina sans mal qu’il s’agissait probablement des derniers rapports envoyés avant sa destruction. Peut-être même qu’ils renfermaient des explications sur ce qui s’était réellement passé…  
Sans hésiter, le général entama sa lecture. Au fil des minutes, alors que les lignes défilaient sous ses yeux incrédules, un étrange sentiment grandit en lui. Une peur comme il n’en avait jamais ressentie. Il ne pouvait pas y croire… ces rapports remettaient tout son univers en question… 

Pourtant la vérité s’étalait en caractères noirs sur l’écran explosé du datapad : cette après-midi là, peu avant l’attaque des X-Wings rebelles, quelqu’un avait lancé la procédure de désactivation manuelle des boucliers, permettant à la Résistance de frapper mortellement Starkiller. Quelqu’un qui connaissait les codes de sécurité permettant d’accéder au poste de contrôle. Un membre du Premier Ordre. Un des leurs.  
Hux sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsqu’il songea à ce qui l’attendait si Snoke le découvrait.

>

>


	2. S'il le faut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les boucliers de Starkiller ont été désactivés manuellement. Hux prie pour ne pas laisser échapper cette information face à Snoke.

Hux tentait désespérément de cacher son anxiété tout en traversant les immenses couloirs de son vaisseau. Les poings serrés, luttant pour ne pas enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes, pour ne pas trembler, pour conserver l’impassibilité sur son visage, il savait que son avenir – et même probablement sa vie – étaient en jeu. Snoke venait de le convoquer pour son rapport quotidien. Et si officiellement il ne devait concerner que les stocks de matériel, de nourriture et le développement des nouvelles armes du Premier Ordre, le général savait très bien qu’à un moment ou un autre, il devrait avouer au leader ce qu’il avait découvert la veille. S’il ne le faisait pas, Snoke le lirait dans ses pensées de toute façon, comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire. 

C’est donc la gorge serrée qu’il se présenta devant la salle d’audience. Après une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se décida finalement à y pénétrer. L’hologramme de Snoke se dressait déjà au milieu de la pièce, le dominant de sa hauteur. Hux avança jusqu’à lui, leva les yeux. 

\- Général, gronda la voix déformée de la créature. Je vous attendais.  
\- Je… mes excuses, suprême leader, fit Hux en haïssant au passage le tremblement pourtant presque imperceptible dans sa voix. 

Inutile d’inventer un prétexte, cependant. Il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit au leader.  
\- Je vous écoute, reprit Snoke. Où en êtes-vous avec ce dont nous avons parlé ?

Hux rassembla toute sa concentration pour garder son calme lorsqu’il reconnut la pression dans son esprit. D’habitude, Snoke se contentait de rester en surface. Mais de temps en temps, il s’infiltrait plus profondément dans les pensées du général. _Il ne faut pas que ça arrive aujourd’hui_ , ne put s’empêcher de songer le rouquin, angoissé à cette idée.  
Il avait pourtant appris, depuis l’enfance, à se comporter en soldat. En dirigeant. A en imposer par sa simple présence. Ses hommes le respectaient, le craignaient. Malgré tout, chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait confronté à Snoke – et surtout depuis la chute de Starkiller en fait – il se sentait redevenir l’enfant qu’il avait été sur Arkanis. Faible et inutile. Du moins c’était ce que son père lui avait répété. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées.

\- Nos équipes progressent. Les approvisionnements dans le secteur d’Actar se poursuivent avec succès, la population a cessé d’être hostile.

En réalité, le déploiement de plusieurs bataillons de troopers avait très certainement joué un rôle dans la soudaine coopération des autochtones. Mais seul le résultat comptait. Et Hux avait des ordres. 

\- Quant à la construction des nouveaux appareils, nous poursuivons nos accords avec Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems et Kuat Entralla Engineering, poursuivit-il avec autant d’assurance que possible. Les nouveaux modèles de chasseurs TIE seront prêts dans les prochaines semaines. J’ai également tenu à vérifier personnellement l’avancement des travaux sur les autocanons, et ils pourront bientôt équiper nos vaisseaux. En particulier, les cuirassés de classe Mandator IV seront bientôt opérationnels.

 _Et face à de tels engins, la Résistance n’aura aucune chance_ , songea Hux en tentant d’ignorer la désagréable sensation de Snoke dans sa tête. _Ils paieront pour la destruction de Starkil… non, ne pas y penser, ne pas…_

Il croisa le regard du leader pendant une fraction de seconde. Fatale. La pression derrière son front s’intensifia. 

\- L’échec de Starkiller ne sera donc bientôt plus qu’un mauvais souvenir ? gronda Snoke.

Le cœur du jeune général s’affola. _Ne pas perdre le contrôle, non…_ Mais il était déjà trop tard. La douleur explosa dans sa tête, alors que le leader découvrait peu à peu ce qui s’était passé. Hux manqua de perdre l’équilibre mais trouva _in extremis_ la force de rester debout.

Lorsqu’enfin il releva la tête, ce fut pour découvrir la fureur déformant les traits de Snoke. 

\- Votre inutilité est affligeante, général, fit-il d’un ton dangereusement glacial. De même que votre prétention. Vous irradiez la peur depuis votre premier pas dans cette pièce. Pensiez-vous réellement pouvoir me cacher ces informations ? 

Avant même que Hux ne puisse répondre, Snoke reprit :

\- L’incompétence est une chose. Je vous avais laissé une chance, général. Mais la trahison…  
\- Suprême leader, je ne suis pas…

Se justifier n’avait aucun sens, Hux en était conscient. Mais il se devait de rappeler qu’il n’était pas responsable de ce qui s’était passé. Certes, les hommes sur Starkiller étaient – ou plutôt avaient été – sous ses ordres. Mais n’était-t-il pas occupé à organiser la défense de la base à ce moment ? Et plus tard, à secourir Kylo Ren sur les ordres du leader en personne ?

\- Il suffit ! coupa Snoke. 

L’immense hologramme se leva, et un geste de la main lui suffit pour jeter Hux à terre. Le général grimaça en sentant sa lèvre inférieure se fendre sous le choc, et essaya de se relever – mais Snoke utilisait la Force pour le maintenir au sol, et chaque mouvement ne faisait que resserrer l’invisible filet qui le retenait prisonnier. 

\- Rappelez-moi qui est en charge du programme d’entraînement des stormtroopers ?  
\- Moi-même, suprême leader, se résigna Hux.  
\- Vous avez repris les idées de votre père, je crois ? 

Hux acquiesça. C’était bien la seule chose digne d’intérêt que son père ait laissé derrière lui. Même s’il détestait qu’on y fasse allusion. 

\- Idées selon lesquelles vos soldats sont plus fiables, plus performants, que les clones de l’ère impériale. Vous nous l’avez affirmé, général, n’est ce pas ? 

A nouveau, le rouquin hocha la tête. Il avait souvent eu cette discussion avec Kylo Ren. Brendol Hux était un connard. Mais un connard avec de bonnes idées. 

\- Mes hommes sont exceptionnellement entraînés. Programmés depuis la naissance, se défendit le général dans un dernier élan de fierté.  
\- Silence ! rugit Snoke.

Hux ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand les éclairs le frappèrent, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Il se recroquevilla sur les dalles froides, le corps parcouru de tremblements, à présent réellement terrorisé face à la puissance du leader. 

\- Dites-moi général, combien d’hommes y avait-il à bord, lors de l’explosion ? 

Snoke évoquait maintenant un chat s’apprêtant à achever sa proie. Et Hux ne se sentait pas du tout à l’aise dans la peau de la souris. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, submergé par ces douloureux souvenirs. Trop d’hommes avaient péri. Dans un premier temps, il en avait porté la responsabilité. Et puis il avait fini par reporter sa colère sur ces chiens de la Résistance. 

Snoke se pencha en avant, et Hux se sentit plus vulnérable et humilié que jamais.

\- Je vais vous répondre, général. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour avoir une chance de retrouver le coupable. Mais peu importe de qui il s’agissait. Vous aviez le commandement de ces hommes. Vous êtes donc responsable de cette trahison. 

Les images de ses récents cauchemars dansèrent un instant dans les pensées de Hux, et la terreur prit le dessus sur le reste. 

\- Je vous ai fait confiance malgré votre échec avec FN 2187. Il semblerait que j’aie eu tort. Cette erreur aura été la dernière, général.

Hux ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant la Force exercer son emprise sur lui, de plus en plus jusqu’à l’empêcher de respirer. Tout allait-il se terminer maintenant ? Il pensa à Ren, et pria en silence pour que Snoke en finisse rapidement. Il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage.  
C’est à ce moment que la porte derrière lui s’ouvrit. Le général reconnut le pas lourd de Kylo résonnant sur le sol métallique.

\- Suprême Leader, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le chevalier tout en mettant un genou en terre pour saluer son mentor. 

Hux fut soulagé de le savoir aussi proche. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, d’où il se trouvait, mais sa seule présence le rassurait, et il devinait sans peine le regard inquiet de son amant posé sur lui, comme il avait décelé la colère à peine dissimulée dans sa voix. Ren lui avait promis qu’il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. Surtout pas Snoke.

\- Nous en avons fini pour aujourd’hui, monsieur Hux, siffla le leader. 

Hux sentit son cœur se serrer en notant l’absence de son grade. Il songea avec amertume que la mort aurait probablement été plus douce que cette ultime humiliation. 

Le poids invisible qui le maintenait encore contre le sol disparut, comme une incitation à quitter la salle. Hux ne se fit pas prier. Il ravala les larmes qui lui venaient et se releva vivement, avant de quitter la salle d’audience au pas de course, ignorant la silhouette immobile de Kylo Ren, ainsi que la douleur encore présente dans ses membres, le sang sur ses lèvres et les mèches décoiffées sur son front. 

___

Hux jouait nerveusement avec son datapad, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La catastrophe qu’avait été l’entretien avec Snoke occupait son esprit tout entier. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Quel était son avenir ici. Le leader l’avait-il seulement menacé pour le faire réagir ou bien… non, il préféra oublier cette dernière hypothèse. 

La sensation de brûlure causée par les éclairs n’avait pas disparu malgré les heures écoulées, sans parler du désagréable mal de tête qui s’était installé depuis sa rencontre inopportune avec le sol de la salle d’audience. Et la perspective d’avoir perdu son grade le rendait fou. C’était injuste, et douloureux. Le Premier Ordre était tout pour lui, depuis toujours ! Mais pire que ça, et il détestait l’admettre… Hux avait peur. Snoke ne l’avait pas seulement _menacé_. Il avait failli le tuer.

Le général sursauta lorsque la porte de ses quartiers s’ouvrit brutalement. Il se leva, prêt à se défendre au besoin. Il fut surpris en découvrant la silhouette masquée de Kylo Ren devant lui.

\- Kylo ? fit-il. Qu’est ce que…  
\- Tu t’en vas. Maintenant, répondit le chevalier.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hux d’une voix où perçait l’inquiétude.

Il fit un pas vers son amant.

\- Snoke va te tuer. Il m’a envoyé ici pour te mener à lui.   
\- Il ne peut pas… fit Hux, choqué. 

Ces paroles correspondaient aux pires de ses cauchemars. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant… la panique fit monter un flot de bile dans sa gorge et il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir.

\- Il a besoin de moi ! tenta-t-il de se convaincre.  
\- Armitage, la pérennité du Premier Ordre compte moins pour lui que de rester au pouvoir, expliqua Kylo.  
\- Si le Premier Ordre disparaît, il n’aura plus grand-chose sur quoi exercer son pouvoir, répliqua fébrilement le général.  
\- Il a besoin d’un exemple. Il veut montrer que nous sommes encore assez forts, suffisamment pour se passer d’un général. Et montrer aussi qu’il est impitoyable. Comment pourrait-il laisser vivre le responsable de la perte de Starkiller ? 

Hux se retint de dire qu’il était avant tout à _l’origine_ de Starkiller.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il à la place, d’une voix soudainement très calme. Le Premier Ordre est toute ma vie. Ma destinée. Je ne peux pas fuir maintenant. 

Il secoua la tête. Malgré sa peur, malgré ce que lui avait déjà fait subir Snoke – leur dernière rencontre n’en était malheureusement qu’un exemple, certes plus poussé que les traitements habituels du leader, mais un simple exemple quand même – il ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner le dos à ses convictions. D’autant plus qu’il savait déjà qui prendrait sa place, et cette idée le répugnait au plus au point. Le général Enric Pryde. Ancien officier impérial, ancien ami de son père. Hux le détestait autant que son géniteur. 

\- Je n’ai nulle part où aller, Kylo. Je suis responsable des agissements de mes hommes. Les boucliers de Starkiller ont été désactivés de l’intérieur… Peu importe de qui il s’agit, la responsabilité est mienne.  
\- Armie, ce n’était pas une question, reprit le chevalier, plus doucement, mais sa voix restait tendue. On n’a pas beaucoup de temps. Il sait probablement déjà où je suis, et ce qui se prépare. Il faut que tu partes.   
\- Je ne peux pas… répéta Hux, en songeant que s’il partait, il laissait aussi son amant derrière lui, et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Kylo avança jusqu’à presque le toucher.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Le Premier Ordre a besoin de toi, mais Snoke, lui, ne fait que te manipuler. J’ai parlé avec lui, après ton départ. J’ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, Armie. Rien que pour ça…

Il s’interrompit. Comment lui annoncer que Snoke ne croyait pas en lui, qu’il ne le voyait que comme un chien enragé, selon ses mots, un roquet dont l’incompétence bien maîtrisée était une arme ? Comment lui dire sans le blesser davantage ? Kylo ne trouva pas.   
Le leader n’avait rien voulu savoir. Et sa colère s’était tournée vers son apprenti. Il lui avait fait mal, autant physiquement que moralement. Il l’avait insulté, humilié, le traitant d’enfant, mettant en doute ses pouvoirs, ses capacités, son jugement. Il avait vu en lui ce qui le poussait à défendre Hux si violemment. Mais le chevalier ne regrettait pas. Il en avait vu d’autres. Il pouvait résister.   
Mais cela n’avait pas suffi à sauver Hux aux yeux de Snoke, qui avait finalement ordonné son exécution avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et Kylo Ren avait pris une décision, en sortant de la salle d’audience pour aller le chercher.

\- Il n’est pas le leader que tu cherches à suivre, dit-il finalement. Tes hommes ont confiance en toi. Ils t’apprécient et te respectent, alors qu’ils n’ont jamais vu le visage de Snoke ni même entendu sa voix. A qui crois-tu qu’ils se fieront si on le leur demande ? A un fantôme ou à leur général ?   
\- Qu’est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? souffla-t-il.

Le chevalier éluda la question.

\- J’ai contacté le lieutenant Mitaka. Il a accepté de m’aider. Parce que c’est toi. Il a apprêté une navette Upsilon. Au hangar 34. Je ne te demande pas de fuir Armie… Seulement de te mettre à l’abri.   
Il fit une pause, hésita, et enfin ajouta :  
\- En attendant que j’en aie fini avec lui. 

Hux garda le silence un instant, le temps de mesurer le poids de cette déclaration. 

\- Kylo, tu…  
\- Je dois finir mon apprentissage. Snoke se moque de nous depuis le début. Il est temps d’instaurer un nouvel ordre. Je sais ce que je fais, il faut simplement que tu me fasses confiance... Il faudra du temps mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité jusque là. Je t’en prie, pars… nous n’avons plus le temps ! 

Il regarda vers la porte, comme s’il guettait un danger. 

\- Et toi ? hésita encore le général. Snoke va savoir que tu m’as aidé. Et s’il devine que…  
\- Il ne me tuera pas, affirma Kylo. Il peut remplacer un général – des dizaines d’officiers n’attendent que ça. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un nouvel apprenti. Il me forme depuis longtemps, il n’a pas les moyens de recommencer maintenant, surtout pas avec la crise qu’on traverse. Et il ne saura rien. Avec le temps, j’ai appris à lui dissimuler certaines de mes intentions… Ne t’en fais pas pour moi.

Le général hocha la tête en silence. Aussi douloureux que ce soit à admettre, le chevalier avait raison.

\- Armie… Peu importe les coordonnées que tu vas entrer dans ton vaisseau, peu importe où tu iras, je te retrouverai. Peu importe combien de temps ça prendra, combien de temps Snoke me retiendra. Je reviendrai te chercher, et je te rendrai la place que tu mérites au sein du Premier Ordre. Je te le promets.

Sans un mot de plus, Kylo s’approcha de lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras, lui transmettant une dernière fois sa chaleur. Hux détesta le contact froid et métallique du casque dans ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé regarder son amant dans les yeux, avant de partir peut-être pour toujours, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il murmura en serrant les dents :

\- Allons-y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'en veux terriblement pour tout ce qui arrive à notre Armie :'( gardez à l'esprit que je l'adore hein?   
> Un certain nombre de questions se posent maintenant... où va-t-il aller? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?   
> La réponse dans le chapitre 3, dispo dimanche prochain ;) 
> 
> J'ai complètement fini d'écrire, ça y est! Je vous confirme donc qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine sauf cas de force majeure!   
> Des bisous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	3. Le goût salé du sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poussé par Kylo, Hux se résout à prendre la fuite à bord d'une navette Upsilon.

Plus tard, cette scène lui reviendrait avec clarté, chaque détail imprimé dans sa mémoire avec une précision déconcertante. Mais pour l’heure, le monde semblait flou aux yeux de Hux. Il se laissait guider par Kylo Ren vers les baies de décollage, aussi droit que possible comme à son habitude. Comme si rien n’avait changé. C’était étrange de se comporter ainsi. De s’apprêter à voir son univers irrémédiablement fissuré voler en éclats, alors que les autres n’en savaient rien. Pour l’ensemble de l’équipage, il était toujours le général Armitage Hux. Pour lui… il aurait le temps d’y réfléchir, mais il avait l’impression de ne plus vraiment être lui-même. Plutôt une sorte de fantôme prisonnier de la réalité, un esprit à qui on aurait refusé l’au-delà parce qu’il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

Même le ballet incessant des navettes en partance et des patrouilles de stormtroopers ne lui parut pas aussi familier que d’habitude. Ce fut la voix de Kylo qui le tira de ses pensées sinistres. 

\- Ils sont là. 

Droit devant eux, un Upsilon se tenait prêt au décollage, tous feux dehors.

\- Et ils n’attendent plus que toi. 

Au pied de la passerelle déjà déployée, Phasma et Mitaka attendaient au garde-à-vous. La capitaine à l’armure argent s’avança en premier. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hux nota quelque chose de changé dans sa posture.

\- Général, salua-t-elle et même le vocodeur de son casque ne parvint pas à cacher l’espèce de… regret dans sa voix.  
\- Capitaine.   
\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, et Hux comprit immédiatement.

Un membre du Premier Ordre susceptible de posséder les codes de la salle de contrôle de Starkiller – ou de les voler. Quelqu’un en qui il avait confiance. Mais qui ? La réponse était évidente maintenant.  
Phasma. 

Phasma qui était à bord lors de l’attaque, et qu’il n’avait pas vue à son poste lorsqu’il avait traversé la base pour aller avertir Snoke. Phasma qui connaissait les codes, en tant qu’officier – tous n’avaient pas droit à cet honneur, mais Hux avait fait une exception pour elle, entre autres, parce qu’il lui faisait confiance. Phasma qui s’en était miraculeusement tirée, quand tant d’autres avaient perdu la vie dans l’explosion finale. 

_Je comprends mieux. Elle a dû pactiser avec les rebelles. Leur donner l’accès aux boucliers, permettre à leurs chasseurs d’entrer. Et ils lui ont laissé la vie sauve en échange de sa trahison..._  
Plus encore que l’urgence de la situation, que la perspective d’abandonner derrière lui tout ce en quoi il avait cru et celui qu’il aimait, cette nouvelle anéantit le général. Ainsi donc il avait tout perdu. Même ses plus anciens alliés. Il porta la main à sa cuisse, à laquelle il avait sanglé son blaster avant de partir, mais Kylo l’arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras. 

\- Général, reprit Phasma avec précipitation, je regrette. Les rebelles m’ont prise par surprise, et sous l’effet de la peur je n’ai pas su me sacrifier. J’aurais pu appeler la garde au lieu de désactiver les boucliers.   
Ou les laisser me tuer. Mais j’en ai été incapable. J’ai failli à ma mission, et la seule idée d’être responsable de ce désastre me remplit de haine. Je donnerai ma vie au Premier Ordre pour me racheter. Plus rien ne me détournera de nos objectifs ! 

\- J’ai sondé son esprit, murmura Kylo suffisamment bas pour que seul Hux l’entende. Elle dit vrai. Ses actes sont regrettables mais il est trop tard. Laisse mourir le passé. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c’est ta survie.

Le général se détendit, soudainement très las.

\- Capitaine, peu m’importent vos erreurs. J’ai besoin de vous ici, à bord du _Finalizer_. En mon absence, vous et l’ensemble de l’équipage prendrez vos ordres du seigneur Ren. Assurez un commandement efficace, redonnez à l’Ordre sa grandeur, et nous détruirons définitivement la Résistance. 

Il se tourna vers Mitaka, conscient que le temps pressait plus que jamais.

\- Quant à vous, lieutenant… merci. Il semblerait que je vous doive la vie, et je saurai m’en souvenir. Le Premier Ordre a besoin de vous autant que j’ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes un élément prometteur. Ne vous faites pas tuer…

Le petit lieutenant hocha la tête, ému par ses paroles. Enfin, Hux reporta son regard sur son amant. Il n’eut pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Déchirement, angoisse, et peut-être une vague pointe d’espoir. _Je t’aime. Et tu as intérêt à revenir, Kylo Ren, parce que je t’attendrai._

\- La navette est parée, général, annonça Phasma. 

Sans un mot de plus, Hux monta à bord. 

___

\- Kriff, kriff, kriff ! jura Hux lorsque le premier rayon vert vif les frôla.

Le pilote de l’Upsilon esquiva habilement, et le général jura à nouveau en manquant de se casser la figure à cause de la manœuvre. 

\- Ecrans déflecteurs en place, moteurs à plein régime, ordonna-t-il. 

L’un des officiers activa précipitamment plusieurs commandes sur sa console.  
Sur l’écran de contrôle, la navette passa du rouge au bleu, indiquant que les boucliers étaient activés. Néanmoins, la douzaine de points lumineux derrière elle n’annonçait rien de bon. 

\- Préparez le saut en hyperespace, gronda Hux.   
\- Général, ils sont nombreux. Passer en vitesse lumière maintenant revient à un suicide, alerta le pilote.  
\- Alors abattez-les ! aboya le rouquin. 

Les hommes se regardèrent un instant. D’après ce que Kylo avait expliqué au général pendant leur trajet vers la baie, Phasma avait elle-même sélectionné l’équipage, leur assurant que leur mission était de la plus haute importance. Mais aucun d’eux ne s’était attendu à devoir tirer sur leurs propres chasseurs. D’où leur hésitation. Et Hux était seul face à eux. Bien qu’il ait la confiance et le respect de ses troupes, le général était parfaitement conscient que dans la situation actuelle, il ressemblait plus à un déserteur qu’autre chose. Et puis il n’avait pas Kylo Ren à ses côtés comme argument de persuasion. 

\- Mon général, ce sont des chasseurs TIE, hésita un des officiers, et Hux souhaita pendant une seconde posséder les pouvoirs de Ren pour l’étrangler à distance.   
\- Faites ce que je dis! Ils nous tirent dessus ! s’impatienta-t-il.

Il compta rapidement. Ils étaient quatre. Tous davantage dédiés au pilotage et aux calculs de trajectoire qu’au combat. Mais ils n’en étaient pas moins armés et s’ils décidaient de ne pas suivre ses ordres, ou pire, de se rebeller contre lui, Hux n’aurait que très peu de chances de s’en sortir. 

\- C’est un ordre, siffla-t-il. Abattez-les. Ils ne doivent pas nous atteindre.

___

Phasma entra avec fracas dans le poste de contrôle du hangar 34, à bord du _Finalizer_. Une douzaine de TIE avaient décollé juste après l’Upsilon, et leurs intentions n’étaient clairement pas pacifiques. 

\- Rappelez immédiatement les chasseurs, dit-elle sans s’embarrasser d’explications.   
\- Capitaine, cette navette n’était pas enregistrée sur nos listes de vol et n’a pas répondu à nos sommations. Nous sommes donc contraints de la détruire, conformément à la procédure, répondit un des officiers en charge.  
\- Le général Hux est à bord, répliqua froidement Phasma. Détruisez-la et je m’occuperai personnellement de votre exécution.

La menace sembla fonctionner. L’officier enfonça la touche de l’intercom, attendit quelques secondes… et se tourna finalement vers sa supérieure, plus pâle que la neige sur Starkiller :

\- Le… le système de communication ne fonctionne pas, capitaine. Ils sont hors de portée.

___ 

Les chasseurs TIE continuaient à rugir derrière eux tout en les bombardant de rayons lasers qui s’écrasaient contre les déflecteurs. Mais maintenir les boucliers levés représentait une importante dépense d’énergie. Dépense qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre. 

Au dernier ordre de Hux avait succédé un silence de plomb, et le jeune général avait tout de suite compris que s’en tirer allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il pouvait presque lire le mot _traître_ dans les yeux de ses hommes, et il songea brièvement à ce qu’allait devenir le Premier Ordre en son absence. Comment Ren, Phasma et Mitaka parviendraient à rallier l’équipage à leur cause. Et encore, le _Finalizer_ ne représentait qu’une infime partie de leur armée… Cependant il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l’instant présent.   
Hux n’avait pas le choix s’il voulait survivre. Il dégaina son blaster et tira. 

___

A genoux devant Snoke, plié en deux par la douleur, Kylo Ren essayait de se concentrer sur la Force pour apercevoir son amant, mais il ne percevait que des émotions vagues, distantes. La rage de ceux qui exécutent les ordres, la peur de ceux qui s’apprêtent à mourir, la détermination froide et calme de quelqu’un qui s’apprête à tuer.

\- Il s’est enfui et tu l’as aidé dans cette trahison ! hurla le leader suprême.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était fier de cette petite rébellion contre son maître. Il se sentait vivant… agir selon sa propre volonté et non sur les ordres de Snoke avait quelque chose de grisant. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais à présent, sa relation avec le leader lui rappelait celle qu’il avait eue avec Luke des années auparavant. Tous deux ne cherchaient qu’à se servir de lui, de son pouvoir, pour servir leur cause. Mais tout ça serait bientôt terminé.

\- Le général Hux est un de nos meilleurs éléments et vous avez ordonné sa mort ! répliqua-t-il avec férocité.  
\- Je suis celui qui donne les ordres, Kylo Ren, siffla Snoke en envoyant une nouvelle décharge à son apprenti. 

Kylo retint un cri. Il se doutait que ce n’était que le début de la vengeance du leader, mais il n’avait pas peur. La force de son lien avec Hux lui permettrait de tenir. Il puisait dans leur relation de quoi ignorer la souffrance qui étreignait son corps tout entier. Il lui avait promis de revenir le chercher, et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

\- Le _Supremacy_ est en orbite au dessus de la citadelle. Que le _Finalizer_ fasse route vers nous. Il est temps d’achever ton entraînement, gronda Snoke. 

Et l’hologramme s’effaça après un dernier regard menaçant, laissant Kylo reprendre son souffle, la haine plus brûlante que jamais dans ses veines. 

___

Hux prit une seconde pour s’adosser à la paroi du cockpit, le souffle court. Il laissa son arme tomber au sol, sur lequel elle rebondit avant de s’immobiliser. L’odeur du sang emplissait l’atmosphère et lui faisait tourner la tête. 

_Ils ne m’ont pas laissé le choix_ , tenta-il de se convaincre. En vain. La seule idée d’avoir ainsi massacré ses propres hommes le rendait malade. Il avait fait bien pire, pourtant, à l’Académie. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, son père l’avait entraîné à tuer. Pour apprendre. Il revit dans un flash le regard terrifié de sa toute première victime. Il n’avait que cinq ans. _Un soldat n’a pas de sentiments_ , se récita le général pour se calmer. Général ? Non, après ce qu’il venait de faire, il ne se sentait plus mériter ce titre. Là, c’était différent. Il n’y avait plus d’entraînement, plus d’obligation. Plus de punition, de coups, de honte à la clé. Ce geste faisait de lui ce qu’il refusait précisément d’être depuis son départ : un traître. 

Un choc sourd contre la coque et une secousse brutale le firent revenir à la réalité. _Les chasseurs_. L’ancien général se précipita sur les commandes, priant pour avoir conservé des restes de ses cours de pilotage à l’Académie. Un regard lui confirma que les boucliers ne tiendraient plus longtemps. _Kriff_. Il s’installa tant bien que mal dans le siège du pilote, secoué par les mouvements violents de son vaisseau malmené, et enclencha les canons laser. Immédiatement, un des TIE derrière lui explosa. Néanmoins, la navette n’était pas taillée pour le combat. C’était déjà un miracle qu’elle ait tenu jusque là…

Hux vira pour esquiver une salve de rayons mortels. Deux de ses poursuivants entrèrent en collision, décorant le ciel de nuages enflammés pendant quelques secondes. Tout en continuant d’éviter les tirs ennemis, l’ancien général lança le démarrage de l’hyperdrive et entra les coordonnées de la première planète de la Bordure extérieure qui lui venait à l’esprit. Il serait tranquille là-bas. Si du moins il arrivait jusque là…   
_J’y suis presque_ , s’encouragea-t-il. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant qu’un des TIE parvint à toucher le générateur de bouclier. Une dizaine de messages d’alertes se mit à clignoter sur son écran en lettres rouges vif, et l’alarme se mit à résonner dans l’habitacle lorsqu’un second tir vint endommager la coque. Une désagréable odeur de câbles grillés envahit le cockpit. 

\- Allez ! grogna Hux à l’intention de la navette. C’est le moment ou jamais ! 

Dehors, les TIE restants continuaient de le bombarder. Et il avait beau faire ce qu’il pouvait, la situation devenait de plus en plus critique à chaque seconde. 

Alors qu’un rayon venait frapper l’aile droite de son appareil, le voyant d’hyperespace passa au vert. Sans hésiter, l’ancien général se jeta sur la commande, et l’Upsilon endommagé bondit en avant, disparaissant des écrans ennemis par la même occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien que secoué par les décisions prises pendant sa fuite désespérée, Hux va devoir survivre en attendant le retour de Ren. Le Premier Ordre va-t-il se lancer à sa poursuite? Va-t-il arriver à destination en un seul morceau? Ren va-t-il commencer son entraînement? La réponse dimanche prochain dans le chapitre 4!   
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur ce début d'histoire ;) Merci de me suivre ♥ à très bientôt!


	4. Seconde chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir massacré son équipage et échappé à ses poursuivants, Hux se dirige vers la planète Eriadu à bord d'une navette passablement endommagée. Arrivera-t-il à atteindre son but avant que son vaisseau ne lâche? Pendant ce temps, Ren prend une douloureuse décision.

Kylo et Phasma se tenaient sur la plateforme principale du Finalizer, marchant d’un pas tranquille au milieu des officiers qui s’agitaient pour préparer le destroyer à sa sortie de l’hyperespace. Le chevalier avait tenu à passer ses dernières minutes à bord ici, car c’était l’endroit préféré de Hux sur ce vaisseau auquel il tenait tant. Il savait que l’ancien général appréciait la vue depuis les grandes baies de transparacier, ainsi que la sensation d’être parmi ses hommes pour les diriger. De là, il se sentait invincible et il aimait cette sensation. 

\- Capitaine, je vous laisse le commandement du _Finalizer_ , fit Ren. Il est possible que le leader suprême en décide autrement, après mon départ. Mais le vaisseau doit absolument rester à nous. Absolument. 

\- Bien, seigneur Ren, dit Phasma de sa voix féminine. Avez-vous une idée de quand aura lieu votre retour ?

Kylo secoua la tête. Il ne savait absolument pas quand il reviendrait. Snoke lui-même n’en savait probablement rien. Il ne le relâcherait sûrement que quand il jugerait que son apprenti était prêt. Beaucoup trop de facteurs différents entraient en compte pour qu’il soit possible à ce dernier d’estimer une date. 

\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour que tout se passe comme prévu, répondit-il simplement.

La capitaine à l’armure argent acquiesça. 

\- Seigneur Ren, le Finalizer quittera l’hyperespace dans sept minutes, prévint un officier.  
\- Préparez mon chasseur, ordonna-t-il en réponse. 

Exactement sept minutes plus tard, le paysage stellaire se figea brutalement autour de l’immense destroyer, et les propulseurs subluminiques se coupèrent avec un ronronnement. Kylo reconnut immédiatement l’imposant vaisseau que venait d’apparaître devant eux. Le vaisseau-étendard de Snoke en personne. Le seul de sa classe, plus grand que n’importe quel autre destroyer jamais conçu, il portait bien son nom : _Supremacy_.

Et le chevalier reconnut tout aussi rapidement la couleur gris-vert de la planète derrière le _Supremacy_.. Il détestait cet endroit pour les heures qu’il y avait passées, ou plutôt qu’il avait passées dans la citadelle, soit enfermé dans le noir pour soit disant apprendre concentrer son énergie, soit enfermé dans une des salles d’entraînement à se battre encore et encore, ignorant la fatigue, la douleur dans tout son corps, les punitions quand Snoke ne le jugeait pas assez fort. Et surtout, il détestait cet endroit qui le séparait de Hux pendant bien trop longtemps à chaque fois.  
Mais cette fois, ce serait la dernière. 

La minute suivante, le TIE Silencer du chevalier décollait en rugissant, pour rejoindre le leader au cœur de sa citadelle sombre. 

___

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de parsecs de là, Hux se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture. Il n’avait même pas profité de l’impressionnant spectacle qu’offrait la course de l’Upsilon dans l’espace, la vue des rayons bleutés aux reflets changeants à travers la vitre du cockpit. Un spectacle qui pourtant le fascinait toujours, même après des années passées à servir sur différents vaisseaux, à mesure qu’il montait en grade au sein du Premier Ordre. 

A la place, il avait mesuré l’étendue des dégâts infligés à la navette par les chasseurs TIE du Premier Ordre. Ceux sur l’aile droite lui posaient particulièrement problème. Le tir avait endommagé une bonne partie de la surface extérieure, et celle-ci continuait de se désagréger, laissant de minuscules fragments derrière eux. D’après les estimations de l’ancien général, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que l’aile se détache complètement lors de leur sortie de l’hyperspace, et dans ce cas il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. L’autre possibilité était qu’elle résiste assez longtemps pour pénétrer l’atmosphère, lui permettant de s’écraser quelque part. Ce qui n’était pas plus réjouissant. 

Pour se changer les idées, Hux rassembla dans sa mémoire tout ce qu’il savait sur sa destination. Il avait choisi la planète Eriadu. Située dans la Bordure Extérieure, sur la route commerciale de Corellia, elle avait pendant longtemps été un monde important. Sous la domination de l’Empire galactique, Eriadu avait même abrité un des plus grands centres industriels de la galaxie, produisant de quoi fournir la majorité des commerces. Sans parler de ses immenses chantiers navals, à vocation essentiellement militaire et impériale mais aussi réputés que ceux de Sluis Van. Ces chantiers servaient aussi de centre de recherche et de nombreux ingénieurs et techniciens parmi les meilleurs au service de l’Empire y travaillaient.

Après la trahison de Vador et la mort de Palpatine, alors que la République avait reconquis de nombreuses planètes impériales – dont Arkanis, et Hux se souvenait très clairement que sa haine des rebelles avait commencé le jour où sa famille et lui avaient dû tout abandonner pour fuir – Eriadu avait curieusement résisté. Et si elle n’était plus aujourd’hui qu’une petite planète un peu délaissée, au moins était-elle aux mains du Premier Ordre. Hux n’aurait pas à se cacher de la Résistance, ici. En revanche, il espéra que Snoke n’avait pas donné d’ordres pour sa capture ni même annoncé sa désertion qui n’en était pas vraiment une. Si quelqu’un le reconnaissait, il ne pourrait pas s’en sortir comme il l’avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. 

Et en supposant qu’il arrive jusque là, il faudrait qu’il trouve comment justifier son atterrissage en catastrophe, et le fait qu’il soit le seul survivant d’un équipage ostensiblement massacré au blaster. Une alerte sur le tableau de bord signala que la navette sortirait de l’hyperespace dans moins d’une minute. Au moins Hux serait-il bientôt fixé. 

___

Non seulement elle rappelait tout un tas de souvenirs désagréables à Kylo Ren, mais la planète présentait aussi un climat épouvantable. La citadelle était située sur une plaine immense et battue par des vents d’une extrême violence, rendant les manœuvres d’approche beaucoup plus complexes. Cela représentait une première défense relativement efficace en cas d’intrusion ennemie, mais pour l’heure le chevalier s’en fichait pas mal. Il n’était pas un ennemi, se retrouver ici était loin de l’enchanter, si ce n’était pour la perspective de pouvoir en finir avec Snoke, et en plus de ça tous les éléments semblaient ligués contre lui pour l’empêcher d’atterrir. Malgré tout, il parvint tant bien que mal à poser son TIE Silencer sur la plateforme aménagée à mi-hauteur de la tour principale. 

A peine au sol, Kylo sentit la présence Snoke dans son esprit s’intensifier. Il était déjà quelque part à l’intérieur, attendant plus ou moins patiemment l’arrivée de son apprenti, l’appelant, l’encourageant d’une espèce de noirceur qui se diffusait lentement en lui au rythme des pulsations de leur connexion. Le chevalier eut un sourire. Qu’il attende. Le leader n’avait aucune idée d’à quel point il était prêt. Aucune idée…   
Avant de quitter son appareil, Kylo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Force à la recherche de Hux. Lorsqu’enfin il le trouva, la navette de l’ancien général sortait de l’hyperespace. 

___

Eriadu se matérialisa juste devant l’Upsilon endommagé mais Hux ne s’attarda pas sur sa silhouette grisâtre parsemée de petites lumières dorées. Les alarmes de sécurité s’étaient plus ou moins faites discrètes pendant le passage en vitesse lumière mais la sortie de l’hyperespace semblait les avoir toutes réactivées. L’ancien général jeta un coup d’œil à son aile droite, qui semblait tenir le coup. Pour le moment. Il vérifia rapidement que son harnais était correctement ajusté, et lança les moteurs en direction de la surface de la planète. 

Les doigts crispés sur les commandes, Hux sentit la tension augmenter dans tout son corps à mesure qu’Eriadu grossissait devant lui. Enfin, il pénétra dans l’atmosphère. Immédiatement, le vaisseau se mit à trembler sous la chaleur. Une nouvelle alarme vint se superposer aux autres et un message d’alerte défila sur les écrans. Bouclier thermique endommagé. Dégâts estimés à 43%. L’ancien général ignora cet avertissement. Finir grillé comme une saucisse sur Mustafar était une fin comme une autre, et s’il ne se concentrait pas un minimum il allait de toute façon terminer aplati comme une crêpe au beau milieu de nulle part. 

Bouclier thermique endommagé, répéta la voix synthétique de son ordinateur de bord. Dégâts estimés à 52%. Le seuil critique sera atteint dans 8%. Hux tapa rageusement du poing sur le haut parleur le plus proche pour faire taire cette voix insupportable. Inutile de lui rappeler comment il allait mourir. 

A ce moment précis, il y eut comme un craquement presque imperceptible à l’extérieur, et d’un coup, l’aile disparut entièrement. 

\- Kriff, kriff, kriff, jura Hux alors que la navette commençait à pencher sur la droite, faute de quoi l’équilibrer. 

Il redressa violemment l’appareil et maintint son approche du sol. Il était maintenant trempé de sueur sous l’action conjuguée du stress et de la chaleur générée par son entrée en atmosphère. Plus que quelques secondes, se dit-il. Plus que…

___

Lorsque Hux émergea des ténèbres, une chose s’imposa immédiatement à lui. Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Comme s’il se trouvait au cœur d’un brasier, quelque chose de suffocant, d’étouffant, d’autant plus que l’air était saturé d’une odeur de métal brûlé et de câbles fondus. Ce mélange le poussa à essayer de se débattre à la recherche d’air frais. C’est là qu’une deuxième chose le frappa : la douleur dans son épaule gauche, inattendue et si forte que des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux et qu’il crut replonger dans la nuit. Il supposa qu’elle était déboîtée. Une chance, au moins il pourrait la soigner plus tard. Quand il serait sorti de cet enfer. 

S’obligeant à rester éveillé, le général regarda fébrilement autour de lui. La verrière de l’Upsilon avait éclaté en morceaux au moment du crash, projetant ses milliers d’éclats tranchants dans toutes les directions. Un courant d’air s’engouffrait par l’ouverture. Elle n’était pour l’instant pas suffisamment grande pour que Hux puisse s’y glisser, mais en dégageant le reste du transparacier, il avait une chance de passer. Derrière lui, les moteurs avaient pris feu et l’incendie s’étendait dans sa direction. 

Hux serra les dents et retint un cri de douleur quand il bougea une nouvelle fois, rampant tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Chacun de ses mouvements se répercutait dans son bras blessé, mais il parvint à s’extraire de la carcasse du vaisseau avant que le feu ne l’atteigne. Une fois à l’extérieur, il s’éloigna raisonnablement de la navette en flammes, utilisant son bras encore valide pour se traîner sur le sol, et s’accorda quelques longues secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il était en vie. Loin du Finalizer, loin de Kylo Ren, et sans moyen de retour. Mais en vie. C’est sur cette pensée qu’il sombra à nouveau. 

___

A travers la Force, Kylo ressentit la tension du général Hux alors que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de faire atterrir l’Upsilon qui partait en morceaux. Il puisa dans son énergie pour envelopper son amant d’une sorte de bouclier apaisant, et pour diriger l’appareil dans son ultime course vers le sol. Il parvint de justesse à freiner la navette pour éviter qu’elle n’explose en touchant le sol, mais sans parvenir pour autant à éviter le crash. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put rien faire pour maintenir le général conscient, et il le sentit partir en même temps que le vaisseau touchait terre. 

Délicatement, le chevalier dissipa la bulle de Force autour de Hux. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant d’entrer dans la citadelle. Kylo ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Je reviendrai, Armie. Je te le promets. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas. Et il se coupa de son amant dans la Force. 

___

\- … First Order unt’er uunti…  
\- Lhe sootha asarec. Wi elho’ atal…  
\- Sh. Lhe drak aand. 

Hux avait repris conscience depuis quelques instants déjà. Mais son instinct martial lui avait dicté de n’en rien montrer. Ecouter pouvait toujours s’avérer utile, surtout dans sa situation. Même si les individus devant lui parlaient une langue complètement incompréhensible.

Il se remémora rapidement les récents évènements : son départ précipité, le crash sur Eriadu, l’incendie de l’Upsilon. Mentalement, il palpa chacun de ses membres pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas davantage blessé. Cet état des lieux rapide le rassura, car il ne détecta aucune autre blessure grave. En revanche, la douleur n’avait pas disparu. Elle était simplement passée de soudaine et violente à une sorte de brume ouatée, se diffusant dans tout son bras et jusque dans son dos. Peu importe qui étaient ces personnes autour de lui, elles avaient probablement remis son épaule en place.  
Et il était attaché. Solidement, mais de manière à lui permettre de respirer correctement. C’était déjà ça. L’ancien général ouvrit les yeux en entendant le dialogue cesser. 

Trois personnes étaient penchées sur lui. Il observa du coin de l’œil l’endroit dans laquelle il se trouvait : sombre mais chaud, aux murs visiblement souples, comme une sorte de tente. Elle était presque dénuée de tout mobilier à l’exception d’une sorte de table basse qui supportait un plateau, une carafe et des verres. Brisés, ils constitueraient une arme acceptable. En supposant qu’il arrive à se libérer. Hux reporta son attention sur ses geôliers improvisés. Une femme et deux hommes, vêtus simplement. A première vue, ils ne portaient pas d’armes. Ils ne semblaient pas non plus hostiles. Méfiants, à la limite. 

\- Lhe saadha tekar.   
\- Arwi’l elo. Tika ? 

Le deuxième homme se dirigea vers la table après ce court échange. Il versa un liquide dans un des verres et l’apporta prudemment devant Hux. La couleur lui rappela vaguement celle des breuvages aux plantes de sa planète natale. L’homme s’agenouilla devant lui et fit mine de l’aider à boire, mais Hux détourna vivement la tête. Hors de question qu’on lui fasse avaler ce truc contre son gré. Une seconde tentative se solda par la chute du verre. Le liquide se répandit sur le sol, et l’homme se releva, visiblement agacé. 

\- Krarr eka lhe, gronda-t-il avant de sortir de la tente. 

La femme lui emboîta le pas après un regard noir en direction du prisonnier. Hux l’ignora et reporta son attention sur le seul homme qui était resté à l’intérieur. Celui-ci avait l’air parfaitement calme : aucune trace d’irritation ou de peur ne troublait son visage marqué. 

\- Voilà bien des manières face à vos hôtes, dit-il tranquillement en s’approchant. 

Hux tiqua en reconnaissant la langue utilisée. De l’Arkanisien. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus entendu personne parler ce dialecte presque oublié. 

\- Où avez-vous appris cette langue ? grogna-t-il en ignorant la remarque de son interlocuteur.  
\- Nous avons tous nos petits secrets… mon général, répondit l’homme avec un sourire qui n’amusa pas du tout le principal intéressé. 

Armitage sursauta. Comment savait-il ?

\- Un vaisseau du Premier Ordre en cendres, un équipage en uniforme… et sans vouloir vous offenser vous êtes plutôt reconnaissable, général, fit l’homme comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, et sans se départir de son sourire. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien. Personne ici ne dira quoi que ce soit.   
\- Qui êtes-vous ?   
\- Mon nom est Pakran. Le reste n’est pas très important, mais si vous y tenez, vous pouvez considérer que je suis le chef de ce village. 

Les allures sympathiques de cet homme, bien que plutôt convaincantes, ne satisfaisaient pas Hux. Après tout, il était seul sur une planète inconnue. Son entraînement et son expérience lui criaient de se méfier. Et le fait d’être attaché n’aidait évidemment pas. Alors autant en venir au fait. 

\- Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?   
\- Moi ? Rien. 

Pakran s’agenouilla pour plonger son regard dans celui du général. 

\- Je suis simplement venu vous dire que vous étiez libre de rester. Ou de partir, une fois que j’aurai acquis la certitude que vous ne tenterez pas de nous tuer, moi ou mes villageois, dès que je vous aurai détaché. 

Hux ne dit rien. L’idée lui avait déjà effleuré l’esprit. 

\- Tous ceux que vous croiserez ici ont leur propre histoire. Certains sont venus par choix. D’autres sont arrivés par hasard. Tous ont choisi de prendre un nouveau départ. Voyez cet endroit comme une seconde chance, général.   
\- Et le Premier Ordre ?   
\- Ils nous laissent en paix. Pour le moment du moins. Ils se contentent de réquisitionner une partie du campement de temps à autre ; rien d’insurmontable. Par ailleurs, la Résistance ne s’intéresse pas à la Bordure Extérieure et ne vient pas chercher querelle aux forces du Premier Ordre stationnées ici. Vous serez en sécurité. 

L’idée ne plaisait pas à Armitage. Mais il n’avait pas d’autre option. 

\- Ils ne m’aiment pas.   
\- Vous ne les aimez pas non plus. Et vous n’avez rien fait pour vous faire apprécier, jusque là. Ces gens vous ont pourtant sauvé la vie… et ils continueront de vous tendre la main, à moins que vous ne restiez dans votre carapace de méfiance et de mépris envers eux.   
\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Blessé, sans vaisseau pour repartir et avec les patrouilles qui traînent, je suis coincé ici.   
\- Il vous reste la possibilité de vous enrôler sur les chantiers navals. Ils ont toujours besoin de monde. Vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir…

Hux fronça le nez. Cette option là était pire encore. Le sourire de Pakran s’agrandit. 

\- Je vois que nous sommes d’accord. Un détail avant que je vous libère… 

Il se releva et se débarrassa de son manteau pour le tendre au général. 

\- Pour vous dissimuler. Mes gens ne parleront pas, mais si vous voulez rester discret, mieux vaut cacher votre chevelure. 

Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, Hux se retrouvait libre, seul, le manteau entre les bras. Le soleil tapait lourdement sur les parois de la tente, et il regretta presque de ne pas avoir accepté la boisson offerte un peu plus tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, Hux a survécu un chapitre de plus :3 youpi! Vous pensez qu'il va faire quoi maintenant? Et Ren?   
> Rdv dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre! D'ici là n'hésitez pas à venir discuter dans les commentaires ;)   
> Des bisous ♥


	5. Parallèles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux trouve refuge dans un village perdu sur Eriadu. Ren commence son entraînement.

Lorsqu’il refit surface, Kylo Ren était prêt. Se couper d’Armitage avait été étrangement facile, comme trancher un fil ténu. Facile mais douloureux. Depuis des années, il se raccrochait à leur lien pendant ses séances d’entraînement avec Snoke, avec les Chevaliers de Ren, et pendant ses missions lointaines. Chaque soir, il s’assurait de vérifier où était son amant, de l’envelopper d’une bulle de Force pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Enfouir ce lien tout au fond de son esprit lui avait fait mal. Ne pas sentir la présence du général quelque part, même lointaine lui faisait mal. Comme s’il avait disparu pour toujours. 

Cependant, il s’agissait d’un mal nécessaire. Au cours de son entraînement à venir, qui savait ce que lui ferait subir Snoke. Le chevalier ne pouvait se permettre, dans un instant de faiblesse, de divulguer au leader suprême où se trouvait le général, ni qui étaient ses complices. Kylo déverrouilla le cockpit de son Silencer, sauta à terre et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte de la Citadelle. 

Les deux lourds battants en duracier s’ébranlèrent à son approche et glissèrent lentement dans le mur. Bientôt cet endroit sera mon royaume, songea Kylo. Déterminé, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, le laissant seul dans l’obscurité la plus complète. Aucun son ne venait troubler le silence oppressant. D’un geste, il activa son sabre laser. La lame instable vint éclairer les murs de pierre noire d’une lueur rougeoyante, son bourdonnement menaçant vint chasser le silence qui régnait sur les lieux, et Kylo Ren se mit en marche. 

Il connaissait chaque recoin de la Citadelle. La tour par laquelle il était arrivé culminait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur ; un immense escalier de pierre permettait d’accéder aux salles inférieures. A l’exception de ses propres quartiers et de ceux de Snoke, le bâtiment était plongé dans une éternelle pénombre. Avec le temps, Kylo avait appris à se déplacer dans un silence parfait, sans rien voir autour de lui. Il préférait arriver de loin, accompagné de la lumière sanguine de son sabre laser, ses bottes claquant sur le sol et sa cape volant derrière lui. Mais ici… il n’y avait tout simplement pas de place pour ça. Il fallait survivre. 

Mon apprenti. Tu es arrivé, gronda Snoke dans sa tête. Rejoins moi. Nous allons commencer. 

___

Il faisait chaud. Et humide, avec la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Une odeur assez désagréable recouvrait le campement, poussée par le vent depuis les industries dans la plaine en contrebas.  
Depuis son arrivée plusieurs semaines auparavant, Hux avait eu le temps de faire le tour de la région où vivaient les villageois. Ils avaient planté leurs tentes en hauteur, sur le versant d’une sorte de colline. De là, ils dominaient les plaines embrumées par la pollution des industries d’Eriadu. Les usines s’étendaient partout, leurs hautes cheminées crachant jour et nuit leurs fumées orangées. Au milieu d’une végétation plutôt malmenée, on comptait également de nombreuses décharges à ciel ouvert – une aubaine pour les habitants, qui descendaient régulièrement chercher les pièces dont ils avaient besoin pour construire ou réparer leurs équipements divers. Ce monde avait décidément encore bien des choses à apprendre en matière de pollution, même si les installations se modernisaient lentement. 

En hauteur, l’air était respirable, même s’il s’emplissait parfois des effluves de fumée en provenance de la plaine, comme aujourd’hui. Comme Pakran le lui avait promis, personne ne lui avait posé de questions sur ses origines ou son véritable nom. Ici, Armitage Hux s’était fait connaître sous le pseudonyme de Hugs. Non pas qu’il ait choisi ce surnom ; les villageois le lui avaient naturellement trouvé après une altercation avec l’un d’entre eux, qui lui avait valu un plaquage au sol assez violent suivi d’une immobilisation musclée. Depuis l’incident, les habitants l’ignoraient pour la plupart, et l’ancien général s’en fichait. Il n’était pas là pour se faire des amis de toute façon. Seul Pakran lui adressait la parole, et avec le temps ils avaient appris, non pas à mieux se connaître, mais au moins à travailler ensemble. 

Hux avait monté un bout de tente dans un coin du campement, le plus loin possible des autres. Ces gens vivaient de peu, produisaient sur place tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour passer le temps, et gagner de quoi s’offrir un relatif confort, il s’était plié à l’une des activités locales : la réparation d’appareils en tous genres, là où d’autres fabriquaient des vêtements ou cultivaient tant bien que mal la terre fatiguée.   
Au début, ces journées de travail l’épuisaient autant qu’elles le mettaient en rogne. Elles lui rappelaient trop Rey, la pilleuse d’épaves responsable d’une bonne partie de ses cauchemars concernant Ren. Sans parler de ses amis de la Résistance, qui avaient causé la chute de Starkiller. Se retrouver rabaissé à fouiner pour trouver des pièces à l’instar de cette fille, quelle humiliation ! Mais depuis, non seulement son corps s’était habitué, retrouvant rapidement ses réflexes de militaire, mais son état d’esprit avait également changé. Adieu la vie d’officier. Ici, il fallait vivre. Ou plutôt survivre. 

En cela, et Hux ne l’admettrait probablement jamais, la compagnie de Pakran lui faisait du bien. Il était la seule personne ouvertement amicale envers lui. Et il offrait au général une nouvelle vision du monde, malgré lui. Ici, tout le monde avait un passé, et tous avaient choisi de tourner la page. Pakran lui avait raconté certaines des histoires de ces gens qui allaient et venaient, restant quelque temps pour se reposer avant de repartir, ou bien choisissant de s’installer définitivement. 

Ces histoires changeaient le monde tel que Hux le connaissait. Force était de constater que son idéal était bien loin d’être réalisé... Et peu à peu, au fil des récits de Pakran, les certitudes du général s’effilochaient. Il avait tout donné au Premier Ordre, certain que sa destinée était de le gouverner un jour, certain que sa vision des choses dominait parmi les siens. Pour ramener la sérénité dans la Galaxie, il fallait bien sûr faire des sacrifices. Et éliminer les forces de la Résistance, qui n’avaient pas encore compris à quel point la République se fourvoyait. Mais alors qu’il voyait le Premier Ordre comme un moyen d’enfin unifier la Galaxie et de venir en aide aux mondes de la Bordure trop souvent délaissés par une République trop fragile et peu réactive, ce même Ordre ne représentait que désespoir et douleur pour ceux qu’il devait protéger.   
De nouvelles visions s’étaient ajoutées à celles de ses cauchemars. Celles du massacre de ses propres hommes à bord de la navette Upsilon. Celles d’un nouvel empire encore vacillant, mais convaincu d’avancer dans la bonne direction sans se rendre compte qu’il écrasait tout sur son passage. Ses nuits s’étaient transformées en tunnels noirs sans fin, peuplés des fantômes de Ren et des ses hommes, de ceux qui avaient péri sur Starkiller, de ceux qui leur avaient survécu, et de ceux qui le suivaient encore malgré cet échec. Son échec. Pas la destruction de la base, non… mais bel et bien celui de n’avoir pas su faire du Premier Ordre le symbole d’une nouvelle ère d’unité pour les peuples de la Galaxie. Il était heureux quand le jour finissait par se lever. 

Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que le leader suprême avait vraisemblablement donné des ordres pour accélérer la cadence de construction. Les chantiers d’Eriadu, réquisitionnés depuis longtemps par le Premier Ordre pour la production de leurs vaisseaux, tournaient à plein régime pour maintenir leur avance technologique sur la Résistance. L’explosion du système Hosnien avait emporté nombre de vaisseaux républicains. Le Premier Ordre, bien qu’ayant perdu la base Starkiller, possédait toujours un avantage stratégique avec de vieux plans impériaux qui n’avaient jamais vu le jour. Avec les contrats négociés juste après la chute de la base, le réarmement avançait bien. Et leurs vaisseaux étaient plus modernes. Des condensés de technologie, mieux défendus que les croiseurs impériaux, mieux armés, plus puissants.   
En conséquence, les troupes sur place semblaient avoir été renforcées. Les patrouilles s’étaient multipliées, et depuis peu Pakran craignait que la tranquillité accordée au village par le Premier Ordre ne soit bientôt plus qu’un souvenir. Hux espérait que Ren revienne bientôt. Si jamais il était arrêté… et reconnu… le chevalier ne pourrait sûrement rien pour lui. A moins que Snoke n’ait pas divulgué sa désertion provisoire. Dans ce cas, il pourrait toujours jouer la carte du prisonnier involontaire. 

Dans tous les cas, les expéditions en dehors du campement devenaient chaque jour plus risquées. Pakran avait limité leur nombre autant que faire se peut afin d’éviter tout problème avec les forces armées de plus en plus nombreuses qui patrouillaient sans cesse. Depuis plusieurs jours, personne n’était sorti. Le mauvais temps et le vent chargé de fumées toxiques n’arrangeaient rien. Mais la situation était grave aujourd’hui. Les générateurs qui alimentaient tout le campement en énergie avaient rendu l’âme quelques jours plus tôt, noyés par une averse particulièrement torrentielle qui avait inondé leur abri. Sans eux, les purificateurs qui tournaient en permanence pour assainir l’eau et l’air ne fonctionnaient plus, mettant en péril la survie des habitants. 

Face à cette situation, Pakran avait convoqué les principaux chasseurs, comme il les appelait. Ceux qui passaient leurs journées à fouiller les décharges à la recherche de pièces. Ils s’étaient réunis aux premières lueurs du jour. Et tout le monde discutait depuis une heure de la stratégie à adopter pour régler la situation au plus vite. 

\- Je vous dis qu’il faut attendre que la pluie, et surtout le vent, cessent, s’emporta La’tik, une Twi’lek faisant partie des plus anciennes chasseuses. On n’a pas de quoi se protéger de ces fumées. Depuis que le Premier Ordre a fait augmenter les cadences de production, nos équipements ne suffisent plus ! 

Hux refit surface en entendant la voix agacée de la chasseuse, et le brouhaha qui suivit sa déclaration. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié d’écouter ce qui se disait. 

\- On ne sait pas quand ça arrivera ! lui répondit Kade, un autre chasseur, sur le même ton. Et on a besoin des générateurs !   
\- Très bien, et tu comptes y aller dans ce cas ? railla La’tik. Non seulement il pleut, mais en plus on n’y voit rien en bas avec le brouillard pollué. Je ne te donne pas une heure pour que tu glisses dans la boue ou que tu te fasses repérer avec ta lampe. Y aller maintenant ne nous causera que des ennuis !   
\- Suffit, gronda Pakran. Je crains que Kade n’ait raison. Les générateurs ont cessé de tourner il y a trop longtemps et nos réserves s’amenuisent. Surtout les réserves d’eau. 

La’tik fronça le nez. 

\- On a mis nos meilleurs gars sur le coup.   
\- Et ils n’ont pas trouvé comment réparer ça, répliqua Pakran. Il nous manque des pièces. Tu le sais très bien. 

Un silence passa. 

\- Je déteste devoir prendre cette décision, reprit l’homme, mais nous devons envoyer une équipe en bas. Il en va de notre survie. 

Une nouvelle vague de protestations se fit entendre. La plupart des villageois reconnaissaient l’urgence de la situation, mais les réserves n’étaient pas encore à sec. Seule la qualité de l’air posait problème pour le moment, et encore. L’autre problème était que finalement, personne ne souhaitait vraiment prendre le risque de tomber sur une patrouille juste pour ramener une pièce qui n’existait peut-être même pas.   
Hux se leva. 

\- Je vais y aller. 

Un silence stupéfait se fit autour de lui. 

\- Toi ? fit La’tik en levant un sourcil. Depuis quand ça t’intéresse d’aider le camp ?   
\- Je compte bien survivre, moi, répliqua le général. Et j’ai l’habitude de ce climat pourri. 

Sur sa planète natale, Arkanis, le soleil était bien plus rare qu’ici. Et la pluie bien plus dense. Et puis s’il n’y allait pas, tout le monde allait encore se disputer pendant des heures, sans que la situation ne s’arrange. Entendre ces discussions sans fin le fatiguait. Il regrettait l’époque où il était encore général du Premier Ordre, sur Starkiller, et où personne ne contestait les ordres. L’efficacité à l’état pur… quand la Résistance ne venait pas s’en mêler. 

Et surtout, l’inaction due à la pluie le rendait fou. La chasse était le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour lutter contre ses démons. Concentré sur les carcasses à démonter, et sur les réparations avec les pièces glanées, il ne pensait plus aux raisons de sa présence ici. Aux raisons pour lesquelles, d’officier craint et respecté, il était passé à vulgaire pilleur d’épaves. Aux raisons qui le faisaient douter du Premier Ordre lui-même. 

\- J’ai parlé d’envoyer une équipe, Hugs, dit calmement le chef du village. Pas un seul individu. Ce serait du suicide.   
\- Je ne suis pas là depuis aussi longtemps que vous tous. Mais je travaille mieux seul. Ce n’est pas négociable, Pakran. Je suis volontaire, permets-moi d’y aller. Tu sais que je trouverai ce qu’il nous faut. 

L’homme soupira. 

\- Je suppose que personne ne tient à accompagner Hugs ? 

Un silence éloquent plana parmi les chasseurs. Bien sûr que non. Trop imprévisible, trop autoritaire, trop solitaire et insupportable. Personne ne ferait équipe avec lui. 

\- Dans ce cas, tu as mon autorisation. Chasseurs, vous pouvez disposer. 

Hux allait quitter la tente mais Pakran le retint : 

\- Hugs. Je ne suis pas d’accord avec ton idée de partir seul. Tu as intérêt à revenir. Et pas entre les mains de je ne sais quel capitaine du Premier Ordre.   
\- Je ne te décevrai pas.   
\- Pars dès que possible. Il est hors de question que l’expédition se fasse de nuit, tu serais trop repérable. Et prends tout ce dont tu as besoin avec toi.   
\- Je serai prudent, Pakran. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais me préparer.   
\- Mh. Que la Force soit avec toi. 

Hux ne répondit pas en quittant la tente pour aller rassembler ses affaires. La Force… il ne comprenait toujours pas ce concept. Ni pourquoi tant de gens semblaient y attacher autant d’importance. Même lorsque que c’était Ren qui lui en parlait, la Force ne semblait qu’un ramassis de vieilles croyances. Mais peut-être que pour une fois, il en aurait besoin. 

___

De la main gauche, Kylo Ren attira son dernier ennemi à lui et le transperça d’un seul coup de son sabre. La Force était particulièrement puissante ici. Puissante et aussi terriblement sombre. Il sonda rapidement les environs à la recherche d’une nouvelle présence hostile, mais ne détecta rien autour de lui, ce qui le soulagea. Le chevalier était exténué. Il venait de passer des heures à courir de salle en salle, d’ennemi en ennemi, tout en puisant dans la Force et dans sa propre énergie de quoi tous les anéantir. Sa détermination, ainsi que sa haine et sa colère envers Snoke prenaient le dessus pendant qu’il combattait. Mais même cela, ressentir tant de haine et de colère, était fatigant. 

Sans parler de l’effort physique. Le moindre de ses muscles pourtant aguerris le faisait souffrir, et il était littéralement trempé de sueur. Snoke le forçait à combattre en tenue complète, et le casque le gênait particulièrement. Il s’était habitué à la simple fente pour les yeux et se repérait principalement grâce à la Force, mais la chaleur en dessous était étouffante. 

Ren ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, s’obligeant à reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. Il en profita pour évaluer les dégâts que les combats précédents lui avaient causés et grimaça en comprenant que Hux râlerait lors de leurs retrouvailles. Comme à chaque fois qu’il découvrait de nouvelles cicatrices sur le corps de son amant. Le leader suprême s’était surpassé dans le choix des adversaires qu’il offrait à combattre à son apprenti, et certains avaient posé de réelles difficultés au chevalier. 

Bien, mon apprenti, fit la voix de Snoke dans son esprit alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se remettre en marche. Je commence à me dire que finalement te choisir n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Le sang de Solo coule encore dans tes veines, mais celui de ton grand-père semble plus puissant. Très bien. Je t’accorde une pause dans ton entraînement. Nous reprendrons dès demain. 

Kylo soupira. Le repos était particulièrement rare ces dernières semaines. Il dormait peu, à peine quelques heures chaque nuit – et encore, il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir s’il faisait nuit ou pas dans ce temple de ténèbres. Chaque fois qu’il arrivait à se calmer assez longtemps pour pouvoir dormir, il semblait qu’une nouvelle injonction de Snoke venait le réveiller. Depuis un moment déjà le guerrier sombre était bien au-delà de la fatigue mais il continuait machinalement à se battre. Il fallait bien cela pour espérer surpasser son maître. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’échec.

Le chevalier regagna ses quartiers dans le noir. Cet endroit était un des seuls de la Citadelle qui ne soit pas hostile envers lui. L’endroit était simplement pourvu d’une couchette en métal froid, et d’une douche sommaire. Le long d’un des murs, un panneau similaire à ceux équipant les vaisseaux de guerre diffusait une pâle lumière blanche. A peine arrivé, il jeta son masque au sol. _Foutu morceau de métal. Je te hais._ Luttant contre l’envie de se rouler en boule dans les couvertures et de sombrer dans le sommeil, il s’accorda un moment sous la douche. A défaut d’être brûlante comme il l’aimait, l’eau était tiède, c’était déjà mieux que rien. Kylo en profita également pour vérifier ses blessures. On n’y voyait pas grand-chose, mais il savait exactement où ses adversaires l’avaient touché. 

Il songea à Hux tout en examinant les diverses plaies et bleus qui parsemaient sa peau. Le général lui faisait toute une scène dès qu’il rentrait de mission avec une nouvelle marque ; le chevalier n’osait pas imaginer dans quel état il serait s’il était là maintenant. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts atteignirent une longue coupure à son épaule gauche. Celle-là mettrait un peu de temps à se refermer et risquait de le gêner dans ses exercices du lendemain. Il lui sembla entendre la voix d’Armitage dans sa tête. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. Ou au moins, il pourrait te soigner ! 

Kylo sourit en y songeant. Lors d’une de ses précédentes missions avec les Chevaliers de Ren, il avait essayé. De se soigner. La blessure avait guéri, ne laissant qu’une traînée claire qui pourtant n’avait pas échappé au général. Mais elle avait aussi fourmillé pendant des jours, ce qui au final s’était avéré plus désagréable qu’autre chose. Hux n’avait jamais su qu’il en était capable. Il aurait trop insisté pour que le chevalier s’en serve à la moindre occasion, or ce dernier appréciait malgré lui les inquiétudes de son amant à chaque retour de mission. Et la douleur l’aidait à se concentrer sur ses objectifs la plupart du temps. 

Kriff, le général lui manquait. Depuis des semaines qui lui semblaient une éternité, Ren n’avait pas retenté de le localiser à travers la Force, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Snoke. Perdu dans ses pensées, le chevalier se laissa aller à retenter ses expériences de guérison. Il laissa la Force le guider, posa une main sur son épaule, se détendit. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, la coupure s’était refermée. Elle n’était certes pas profonde, mais cette petite réussite apaisa Kylo. Rapidement après, il gagna enfin son lit et s’endormit avec l’espoir de pouvoir récupérer un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite avec un jour de retard >< j'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt désoléeee j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même!   
> Des bisous


	6. La vie ne tient qu'à un tir de blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que la pluie continue de tomber, Hux part trouver de quoi réparer les générateurs, au risque de se faire repérer par le Premier Ordre...

Hux vérifia une dernière fois son matériel. Il n’emportait pas grand-chose : son sac, un peu d’eau et de nourriture, de quoi se protéger un minimum contre les fumées et le vent, sa lampe torche, et un blaster – juste au cas où. La pluie continuait de tomber, noyant le paysage sous un rideau brumeux. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et entama sa descente vers la plaine. 

L’eau ruisselant le long de la colline avait rendu presque impraticable le chemin emprunté habituellement par les chasseurs du clan. Le général fut obligé de se rattraper à toutes les branches qui passaient pour éviter de terminer sa descente sur les fesses. Lorsque finalement il arriva en bas, il était déjà complètement trempé et son manteau était couvert de boue. _Kriff._ Depuis son arrivée au campement, Hux avait dû perdre certaines habitudes. Ses cheveux par exemple avaient commencé à pousser bien au-delà des limites qu’il se fixait d’habitude et lui tombaient maintenant devant les yeux, sans qu’il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais en ce qui concernait ses tenues, il mettait toujours un point d’honneur à les garder les plus propres possibles. Il ne lui restait que ça pour se rappeler vaguement d’où il venait. Pour celle-ci, c’était fichu. 

Il continua néanmoins sa route. Maintenant qu’il se trouvait dans la plaine, sa vision était grandement diminuée par le vent qui soufflait la pluie dans ses yeux. L’odeur de fumée était diluée par l’eau, mais bien présente, malgré le tissu épais plaqué contre son visage. Le général se tapit entre deux plantes basses et tenta de repérer une quelconque présence de stormtroopers, mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il lui faudrait être prudent. 

Avançant péniblement sous la pluie, Hux finit par arriver devant les imposantes grilles de la décharge la plus proche. Des panneaux rongés par la rouille signifiaient de façon très graphique quel sort risquaient les visiteurs inopportuns. Mais à force, il avait appris par où passer. Sous les grilles, les averses régulières avaient fini par creuser un trou assez large pour qu’un homme puisse s’y faufiler. Après avoir avisé à regret la mare boueuse qui l’emplissait, le rouquin rampa pour passer de l’autre côté. 

La décharge était démesurément grande, comme à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur Eriadu. Les immenses industries et les chantiers produisaient quantité de déchets ; mais la planète ne disposait pas de tous les moyens modernes pour s’en débarrasser ou les retraiter. Tous les surplus de production s’entassaient donc dans d’immenses dépotoirs à ciel ouvert et attendaient sagement que les vers de rouille et le temps s’occupent de les faire disparaître. Hux connaissait désormais la plupart des carcasses qui s’étaient amoncelées ici, mais retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions serait compliqué… 

Après quelques heures de recherche sous la pluie, il parvint enfin à récupérer plusieurs éléments intéressants sur un vieux modèle de droïde défoncé. La nuit commençait à tomber, diminuant encore la luminosité déjà très faible. Alors qu’il s’attaquait à une seconde épave particulièrement prometteuse, sa lampe entre les dents pour y voir un peu plus clair, le général distingua un bruit qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille, même sous un orage monstrueux : le son glacial et ordonné d’une escouade de stormtroopers en patrouille. Dans n’importe quelles conditions, il aurait apprécié la coordination des pas des soldats et la vision de leurs armures immaculées parfaitement alignées. Mais là, caché dans une décharge interdite d’accès et avec possiblement un avis de recherche à son nom, le général en fuite trouvait cela tout sauf réjouissant. 

Le peu qu’il entendit de leurs conversations n’était guère plus rassurant. 

\- Il est là quelque part.  
\- Fouillez la zone ! 

L’endroit n’offrait pas beaucoup de cachettes. En tout cas, pas des cachettes accessibles sans faire dégringoler, grincer ou cliqueter un tas de choses fort peu discrètes. Hux se tassa comme il pouvait derrière un pan entier de tôle éventrée, espérant que la couleur désormais boueuse de son manteau le confonde avec le décor. Son cœur manqua un battement quand deux soldats armés passèrent juste devant lui, heureusement sans le repérer. Il calcula à toute vitesse ses possibilités de s’en sortir. Soit il attendait ici que la patrouille s’en aille. Soit il décidait de laisser les stormtroopers s’éloigner un peu pour foncer dans la direction opposée. 

La seconde option lui parut plus acceptable. Rester caché augmentait ses chances de se faire repérer. L’inconvénient s’il partait maintenant, c’est que les pièces qu’il avait réussi à récupérer ne suffiraient peut-être pas. Il avait rapidement estimé leur état tout en les démontant ; en théorie, elles devraient fonctionner comme prévu. En théorie. Hux tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le générateur qu’il avait commencé à démanteler. Il n’était pas loin du but. 

Tous ses sens en alerte pour détecter quiconque s’approchait de sa cachette, il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour atteindre le condensateur de répulsion qui dépassait de la vieille carcasse du speeder qu’il avait commencé à fouiller. Celui-ci était presque entièrement dégagé, il ne restait plus qu’à tirer pour le déloger. Retenant sa respiration, le général referma ses doigts autour du cylindre métallique. Et tira.  
Le condensateur se détacha de l’épave avec un « chlong » assez peu discret mais couvert par le bruit de la tempête. Hux attrapa son sac pour le ranger avec les autres et pouvoir prendre la fuite. Il s’assura rapidement que les faisceaux des lampes torches des stormtroopers à sa recherche s’étaient éloignés, attrapa sa capuche d’une main, son sac de l’autre, et quitta sa cachette en restant aussi près du sol que possible. Malheureusement pour lui, la lanière retenant son matériel décida de rester accrochée à l’arête d’un panneau métallique défoncé mais pas bien lourd. Avec la vitesse, le général parvint sans mal à se dégager. En revanche, le panneau le suivit dans son élan, emportant avec lui les débris voisins, qui dégringolèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. 

_Kriff !_ jura Armitage. Du coin de l’œil, il distingua le mouvement des lumières des patrouilleurs ; ils l’avaient repéré. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, et il se releva avant de s’élancer vers la sortie. La boue rendait chaque pas difficile, et il manqua plusieurs fois de déraper et de s’étaler au sol. Sautant tant bien que mal de pile de détritus en amas de tôles effondrées, l’ancien général courut de toutes ses forces en direction des grilles, en priant pour que les soldats aient laissé un accès ouvert. Contrairement à lui, les stormtroopers étaient équipés pour mener un raid par ce temps détestable, et ils se rapprochaient rapidement. A la lueur de leurs torches, Hux aperçut le grillage devant lui. Plus que quelques mètres. L’accès des patrouilleurs avait été refermé derrière eux ; sa seule option était le trou que les chasseurs avaient creusé au fil de leurs expéditions. 

Sans hésiter, il se laissa tomber dans l’étroite ouverture alors que les premiers tirs de blaster éclataient derrière lui. Ignorant l’eau qui s’infiltrait encore un peu plus dans ses vêtements, le général rampa sous les grilles pour échapper à ses poursuivants. A peine relevé, il attrapa son propre blaster et tira en retour, espérant ainsi désorganiser quelques instants les troopers. Une poignée de secondes suffirait. L’un d’entre eux s’effondra, et Hux continua de plus belle sa route. Il savait que ses bottes laisseraient des traces sur le sol détrempé. Mais avec la pluie battante, elles seraient rapidement effacées. Il finit enfin par atteindre le bas de la colline. Plutôt que d’emprunter le chemin habituel, il décida de passer à côté et fonça droit sur les rochers qui le bordaient. Derrière lui, les lumières des soldats s’étaient enfin éloignées. Sollicitant tous ses muscles pour maintenir son allure, le général grimpa à toute vitesse le flanc de la colline. A cette distance, et avec la tempête, les soldats ne pourraient pas le repérer. 

Lorsqu’il arriva enfin en haut, épuisé, tremblant sur ses jambes, il peina à parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du local des générateurs. Il jeta son sac contre la porte et tomba à genoux. 

___

Armitage Hux vérifia une ultime fois ses branchements, posa son fer à souder et essuya son front d’un revers de manche. 

\- Comme ça. Relance, pour voir ? fit-il à l’attention d’un des réparateurs du camp. 

L’intéressé, un petit alien à trois yeux, s’exécuta. Dans un sifflement caractéristique, les générateurs se remirent en marche. 

\- Bien joué, Hugs, lui lança l’alien. On dirait que ces pièces étaient pile celles qu’il nous fallait. 

Hux ne répondit pas. En effet, elles l’étaient. A son arrivée au camp une heure plus tôt, les villageois s’étaient empressés de récupérer son sac pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Il avait insisté pour s’en charger. En récupérant ces éléments en particulier, il avait dressé mentalement le plan de câblage du nouveau générateur. Et il ne comptait pas laisser le premier venu griller un des composants en faisant n’importe quoi. Après un bon moment agenouillé devant les entrailles de la machine, il avait pu mettre en place chaque pièce selon le schéma prévu. Et ça fonctionnait. 

\- De rien, répondit-il finalement en sortant. 

La pluie avait enfin cessé, un timide rayon de soleil filtrait entre les nuages. Le général soupira. Malgré lui, il se sentait bien à ce moment précis. A vrai dire, c’était peut-être la première fois depuis son départ précipité du _Finalizer_ et son arrivée en catastrophe. Il avait peut-être raté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais là, seul au milieu du campement détrempé, il avait le sentiment d’avoir réussi quelque chose. Il aurait haï cela quelques mois plus tôt. Jouer les mécanos pilleurs pour des gens qui n’en avaient rien à faire. Mais aujourd’hui, cette petite victoire lui redonnait espoir. _Les gens changent. Tous ceux qui viennent ici changent,_ lui avait confié Pakran un jour, peu après son arrivée. Peut-être qu’il avait raison, et…  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit sur son côté droit, il se retourna. La’tik se tenait devant lui. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux encore ? gronda le général, méfiant.  
\- Il semblerait que je t’aie sous-estimé, Hugs, fit-elle sans relever l’agressivité de son interlocuteur. Ta chasse a été fructueuse. Les générateurs tournent à nouveau.  
\- Je te l’avais dit, répondit le rouquin.  
\- Je sais. On a tous douté de toi. On aurait dû t’aider. Je suis dés…  
\- Premier Ordre ! hurla un villageois, interrompant la chasseuse. 

D’autres cris lui firent écho. 

\- Le Premier Ordre ! Ils arrivent !  
\- Ils montent vers ici ! Une patrouille complète…

La lueur sincère et presque amicale dans les yeux de la Twi’lek s’éteignit brusquement. 

\- Toi, siffla-t-elle, menaçante, en avançant vers Hux. Toi ! Comment as-tu osé !  
\- La’tik, je… tenta le général.  
\- Tais-toi ! 

Elle le frappa au visage, et il perdit l’équilibre avant de chuter en arrière. 

\- Tu n’es qu’un traître. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Ces pièces, ce plan… J’aurais dû le voir venir ! 

La chasseuse se retourna pour faire face aux villageois qui s’attroupaient autour d’eux. 

\- Hugs nous a trahi ! rugit-elle. Il nous a vendus au Premier Ordre ! Ces pièces n’étaient qu’un leurre pour tromper notre confiance !  
\- C’est faux ! La’tik, il n’y a …  
\- Silence !! Kade, Lisha, lhe nagar vraat ne’liska, gronda-t-elle ensuite dans un langage incompréhensible. 

Armitage se sentit soulevé de terre par deux chasseurs imposants. Il tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Sa mâchoire le lançait, le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche, et il devina sans peine que l’une de ses pommettes allait rapidement virer au violet. 

\- Il faut organiser notre défense. Protégez les générateurs, ordonna La’tik aux villageois. Coûte que coûte. Les autres, couvrez nous. Nous allons les recevoir.  
\- La’tik. Calme toi, fit Pakran en s’avançant vers elle. Ils ne viennent pas forcément pour nuire. Nous avons un accord avec eux. Personne ne nous a jamais attaqués.  
\- Ils sont nombreux, Pakran, fit un des villageois d’une voix inquiète. Plus que d’habitude.  
\- Vous connaissez tous notre procédure en cas d’alerte. Chacun sait ce qu’il a à faire. Faites-le. 

Les habitants acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent après un court temps d’hésitation. 

\- Kade, Lisha, lâchez Hugs, continua le chef du camp, imperturbable.  
\- Pakran, je suis sûre que tout est sa faute, protesta La’tik.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas de lui donner une arme ! Mettez-le à l’abri. Nous n’avons pas le temps pour régler ces querelles maintenant. 

Hux protesta à son tour. 

\- Je sais me battre ! Si leurs intentions sont hostiles, un homme armé de plus ne pourra que nous avantager !  
\- J’ai dit, avec les autres. Nous verrons plus tard, Hugs.

Il baissa la voix. 

\- J’ai confiance en toi, mais ce n’est pas le cas de mes hommes. Si affrontement il y a, je ne peux pas te laisser parmi eux. Je suis désolé. 

Le général continua néanmoins de se débattre quand La’tik le traîna jusqu’à une tente sur le côté du camp. Plusieurs de ses hommes s’y tenaient déjà, prêts à en surgir pour se battre si nécessaire.

\- Reste là, siffla-t-elle. Ou je m’arrange personnellement pour que tu ne bouges plus jamais. 

Le lourd battant en tissu retomba derrière elle quand elle rejoignit Pakran au centre du camp pour accueillir leurs visiteurs.  
L’air était moite, et empli d’une odeur de peur presque palpable. 

\- Ne bouge pas, Hugs, répéta un des hommes de La’tik derrière lui, un imposant Chagrien. Elle le fera. On l’y aidera si nécessaire, personne ne te fait confiance ici. Tu es seul sur ce coup là.  
\- Je n’ai pas trahi qui que ce soit, fit Hux aussi calmement que possible tout en imaginant le nez de l’individu se briser sous son poing. Vous faites une erreur en me mettant de côté à un instant aussi décisif.  
\- Silence. 

Le Chagrien s’avança vers lui et plaqua une main calleuse sur sa bouche. 

\- Pas question que tu leur indiques où tu te caches. 

Les sons leurs parvenaient étouffés depuis l’extérieur, mais ils distinguèrent tous le martèlement des bottes des stormtroopers qui s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’eux seulement, puis la voix métallique de leur capitaine. 

\- Amenez moi devant le chef de ce… village. 

De loin, elle ressemblait vaguement à la voix Phasma. Une foule de sensations revinrent à Armitage en l’entendant, mais il les refoula avant qu’elles ne prennent le dessus. Ce n’était pas le moment. 

\- C’est moi, répondit la voix de Pakran. 

Armitage ne l’avait jamais entendu aussi froid. Malgré cela, aucune agressivité ne transparaissait dans ses mots. Seulement une détermination très calme. 

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?  
\- Vous n’êtes plus les bienvenus ici.  
\- Nous avons de l’eau, des vivres, de l’énergie. En quantité limitée, mais nous partageons avec tous ceux qui arrivent jusqu’à nous. Ce que vous désirez, nous l’avons, répondit Pakran.  
\- Ce n’est plus assez. Nous avons besoin d’hommes. Toute négociation est inutile avec moi, vieil homme, répliqua la capitaine en armure blanche. 

Hux l’imagina sans peine se retourner vers ses hommes. 

\- Fouillez le campement, ordonna-t-elle. Ramenez-moi les pilleurs d’épaves. Et tous les individus assez forts pour travailler sur les chantiers.  
\- Attendez ! 

La voix de La’tik résonna, suivie d’un silence de mort. 

\- Nous savons qui vous a menés jusqu’ici. Nous sommes prêts à vous le livrer. Il s’agit d’un de nos meilleurs chasseurs. Et technicien. 

L’ancien général sentit la panique revenir en lui à toute vitesse en entendant ces mots. _Non, non, non… Ils ne doivent pas me voir !_ Un nouveau silence succéda à la déclaration de la Twi’lek. 

\- Intéressant. Et vous êtes prêts à le laisser tomber?  
\- Il nous a trahis, cracha la chasseuse. Il ne mérite plus sa place parmi nous.  
\- Amenez-le. 

Hux sentit la prise du Chagrien se refermer sur lui. Il tenta de se débattre, de mordre la main qui l’étouffait, sans succès. Le cœur battant, tel un animal aux abois, il analysa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Des hommes en arme. Partout. S’il pouvait attraper ne serait-ce qu’un blaster… 

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Le rideau s’écarta pour laisser passer La’Tik, le regard plus noir que jamais. Elle fit un signe de tête à son acolyte, qui souleva Armitage de terre sans se soucier de ses tentatives désormais désespérées pour se libérer. _Ils ne doivent pas me reconnaître, non, pas maintenant…_ Les images du massacre de la navette, des jours seuls sous la chaleur moite d’Eriadu, de ses cauchemars sans fin la nuit, s’imposèrent à lui à mesure que la panique le gagnait. Dans un dernier élan, il se jeta sur la Twi’lek, espérant la déséquilibrer d’un coup de tête. 

Mais le Chagrien le tenait trop bien. C’est donc terrorisé que l’ancien général se retrouva dans la lumière, à genoux dans la boue, et solidement maintenu en place. Il baissa la tête devant la capitaine des stormtroopers, évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard à travers le casque immaculé. 

\- C’est lui ? fit-elle. Il n’est pas bien impressionnant. 

Hux eut envie de se relever pour lui hurler de se taire face à son supérieur. Pas impressionnant ? Un des plus jeunes généraux du Premier Ordre, celui qui avait dessiné de sa main les premiers plans de la plus grande base sidérale jamais conçue, avait fait construire cette même base, et avait réduit avec elle tout le système Hosnien à l’état de cendres. La République le surnommait le Héraut de l’Apocalypse. Le Destructeur de Mondes. Alors si, il y avait de quoi être impressionné. 

A la place, il resta à genoux, humilié. Avec sa joue tuméfiée, ses vêtements crasseux, ses mèches devant les yeux et un début de barbe mal taillée, il avait conscience d’être bien loin de la prestance du général Armitage Hux que tout le monde connaissait. 

\- Tu es technicien ? ajouta-t-elle en s’adressant à lui directement. 

Il acquiesça en silence, enfonçant les ongles dans ses paumes pour masquer le tremblement de ses mains à l’idée que même sa voix pouvait le trahir à tout instant. 

\- Emmenez-le, ordonna la capitaine. Interrogatoire.  
\- J’étais sûre que nous pourrions négocier, capitaine, remercia La’Tik visiblement soulagée. 

La stormtrooper l’ignora. 

\- Fouillez le camp, poursuivit-elle, glaciale. Emmenez tous ceux qui peuvent servir en bas.  
\- Et les autres, capitaine ? interrogea un des soldats. 

La réponse fut sans appel.

\- Tuez-les. 

Deux soldats en armure saisirent par les bras un Armitage trop hébété pour réagir. Alors qu’autour de lui tout explosait au milieu des hurlements des villageois qui tentaient de fuir et que les stormtroopers le relevaient brutalement, il croisa le regard de Pakran. _Tout le monde change. A ton tour,_ lui sembla-t-il lire dans les yeux du vieil homme. Puis tout alla très vite : un tir de blaster, et la fumée d’un incendie naissant lui dissimula à tout jamais le corps du chef du camp. 

Anéanti par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se laisser faire. Des menottes se refermèrent sur ses poignets, et il se laissa entraîner sans ménagement le long de la colline. Alors que le paysage défilait lentement autour de lui, l’ancien général ne put s’empêcher de penser que Pakran avait eu raison depuis le début. Le Premier Ordre était un mensonge. Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son ancienne vie. Plus maintenant. 

_Je les ai servis. Depuis ma naissance. J’ai souffert pour eux, tué pour eux, je me suis élevé parmi eux, je serais mort pour eux s’il l’avait fallu… et dans quel but ? Le Premier Ordre m’a vu grandir avec lui. A la première erreur, il m’a rejeté. Aujourd’hui, ces mêmes hommes qui m’obéissaient ont détruit le peu qui restait de moi. Je vais mourir entre les mains de ces hommes si bien entraînés. Programmés depuis la naissance. Comme moi. Je ne suis plus rien dans cette Galaxie. Je ne l’ai jamais été._

Au milieu de ces pensées douloureuses, seul le visage de Ren lui apportait un maigre espoir. Un visage familier et pourtant étranger. Il lui semblait ne pas l’avoir revu depuis des années. 

_Kylo… Tu es tout ce qui me reste maintenant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca devait finir par arriver n'est ce pas? Mes excuses encore une fois gardez à l'esprit que j'aime Armie de tout mon petit coeur. Vraiment ♥ 
> 
> Petites choses amusantes qui me viennent à l'esprit là tout de suite:  
> J'essaie de faire la paix avec l'épisode 8 mais je déteste le surnom de Hugs. Et j'essaie aussi de faire la paix avec l'épisode 9 alors oui, tout le monde devrait craindre notre Armie, Général du Premier Ordre, Destructeur de mondes, Héraut de l'Apocalypse Hosnienne. Je l'aiiiime comme ça et je l'aimerai TOUJOURS ♥ 
> 
> Il y a un Chagrien. J'aurais pu mettre n'importe quoi à la place (même si bon les Chagriens font flipper un peu, nan? dans ce contexte c'était parfait). Maiiis c'est un ptit clin d'oeil à jesuisbetejesuispatissiere allez lire ses histoires vraiment elles sont INCROYABLES ♥ allez y. Lisez Ben, Sheev, et les Aventures d'Armitage Hux (et toutes les autres, même celles qui ne sont pas de ce fandom, c'est de l'or) 
> 
> Voilà. Je suis fatiguée, je dis n'importe quoi, mais je vous aime, merci de me lire ♥ à dimanche prochain pour la suite!


	7. Avance, il est temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux est emmené par le Premier Ordre, tandis que Ren reçoit une nouvelle mission.

_Mon apprenti… Tu es chaque jour un peu plus fort. L’heure approche où tu vas enfin pouvoir te confronter à l’ultime étape de ton apprentissage._

Du haut de son trône, le suprême leader félicitait Kylo Ren qui l’écoutait d’une oreille attentive, guettant toute information possiblement utile. Depuis de longues semaines, son entraînement se poursuivait sans relâche. Si les heures passées à méditer dans le noir où à se battre contre des ennemis toujours plus nombreux avaient été éreintantes, et si les châtiments infligés par Snoke avaient été douloureux, le chevalier ne pouvait pas nier que tout ça lui avait fait du bien. 

Il avait passé du temps à se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Sans officiers pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sans ordres de missions, sans quêtes à travers la Galaxie pour retrouver le fantôme d’un ancien Jedi. Il lui fallait devenir plus fort. Pour cela, il avait travaillé sans relâche. Son corps s’était endurci, il avait récupéré tout ce qu’il avait perdu, immobilisé dans sa cuve de bacta, après le combat contre la fille. Il avait appris à maîtriser chacun de ses gestes pour économiser son énergie, pour se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu’une panthère et frapper ses ennemis quand ils ne l’attendaient pas. Plus qu’un outil, la Force était devenue son alliée. Elle guidait son bras, alimentée par une haine de plus en plus puissante envers son maître, permettant à chaque coup de trouver sa cible. Et surtout elle guérissait ses blessures, dans le secret de ses quartiers, le soir venu. 

Après sa réussite sur une plaie peu étendue, une éternité plus tôt, Ren avait décidé de travailler cette capacité en parallèle des autres, et sans en faire part à Snoke. A présent, traiter les blessures reçues dans la journée ne lui prenait que quelques minutes. Se soigner de cette manière avait grandement amélioré son efficacité à l’entraînement. Hux serait fier de lui. Quand il le retrouverait. 

_Tu vas te rendre à l’extérieur de la Citadelle. Les Chevaliers de Ren t’attendent quelque part. Ils se sont entraînés eux aussi. Trouve-les. Vaincs-les, et nous règnerons en maîtres incontestés sur ce nouvel empire._

La voix de Snoke résonnait dans sa tête, mais Kylo préféra répondre de vive voix. 

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître. 

Sur un geste du leader, le chevalier se releva et quitta la pièce. La journée avait été longue. La nuit à venir le serait davantage. Il serra dans son poing le manche de son sabre et se dirigea vers la tour où il avait laissé son vaisseau. Quelques étages au dessous de la plateforme d’atterrissage, deux lourdes portes donnaient directement sur l’extérieur. 

Eliminer les Chevaliers lui semblait une idée étrange. Même si leurs capacités étaient en-dessous des siennes, ils étaient réputés pour leur puissance et leur cruauté au combat. Au sein du Premier Ordre, beaucoup les considéraient comme des démons dont il valait mieux ne pas croiser la route. Leur atout principal résidait dans leur maîtrise des armes, combinée à un maniement judicieux de la Force. Ils ne se séparaient jamais, et leur nombre était également un avantage. S’ils s’étaient spécialement entraînés pour l’affronter, ils risquaient de donner du fil à retordre à Kylo. 

Les deux immenses battants s’ouvrirent à son approche et se refermèrent derrière lui. A sa gr ande surprise, le ciel était dégagé, mais l’air était encore humide d’une récente averse et un vent violent balayait le morceau de terre vierge autour de la Citadelle. Sans hésiter, le chevalier prit la direction de la forêt avoisinante. Les Chevaliers ne pourraient pas lui échapper bien longtemps. Il sentait leur présence dans la Force. 

___

Hux ferma les yeux pour faire le point sur sa situation. Après la descente de la colline et une courte marche dans la plaine, les stormtroopers l’avaient jeté à bord d’un speeder et il s’était rapidement retrouvé ici. A en juger par l’étendue des bâtiments qu’ils avaient traversés, par les bruits, et par l’odeur d’huile et d’électricité qui flottait dans l’air, ils avaient atteint le cœur des chantiers navals d’Eriadu. Et puis on l’avait conduit ici, dans une pièce étroite, blanche, trop lumineuse. L’ancien général était pour l’heure attaché à une chaise, devant une table désespérément vide. Depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, il attendait, complètement seul.

Pendant le voyage vers les chantiers, les menottes avaient entaillé la chair de ses poignets, et leurs brûlures se rappelaient à lui à chaque mouvement. Son œil gauche aussi lui faisait mal, il avait gonflé après le coup que La’tik lui avait mis. En fait, la moitié gauche de son visage lui semblait douloureusement engourdie. Mais au-delà de ce qu’il pouvait ressentir physiquement, c’était l’amertume en lui qui lui faisait le plus mal. Hux ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce que le Premier Ordre avait fait de lui. A ce que son père avait fait de lui. Il avait cru se débarrasser de ces souvenirs en le faisant assassiner, et voilà que son passé revenait le hanter. 

Le sifflement de la porte en face de lui le fit sursauter, il rouvrit les yeux, s’extirpant de la mélasse nauséabonde de ses souvenirs. Son regard croisa celui d’un jeune officier en uniforme, visiblement un lieutenant, escorté par deux stormtroopers. L’ancien général ne put retenir un rictus en voyant le soin apporté à sa tenue. 

\- Vous êtes coupable de violation d’un territoire privé, de vol sur ce même territoire, et d’une attaque envers une patrouille qui a causé la mort d’un soldat du Premier Ordre, récita l’officier en s’asseyant.

Il planta son regard d’acier dans celui de Hux. 

\- Je devrais vous faire exécuter, comme tout répugnant pilleur que vous êtes. Cependant on m’a rapporté que vous faisiez partie de ce village sur la colline. Vous confirmez ? 

Armitage hocha la tête. 

\- Quel était votre rôle dans cette organisation ? 

\- Récupérer des pièces. Réparer ce qu’on me demandait de réparer, répondit-il d’une voix rendue rauque par la soif. 

Le lieutenant pianota sur son datapad. 

\- Une des vôtres aurait déclaré que vous aviez un certain… talent pour ça. C’est vrai ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Nous avons donc une proposition à vous faire. A vous de choisir. Soit on vous exécute pour toutes les raisons citées sur ma liste… soit vous travaillez pour nous. 

Hux retint un soupir. Si même le Premier Ordre se mettait à recruter des criminels, la situation ne devait vraiment pas être terrible. 

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il. 

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais au moins nous sommes d’accord. Juste avant, quelques formalités… Votre identification ? 

L’ancien général se crispa. Pas question de donner la sienne, il serait immédiatement démasqué. Déjà, il pouvait remercier La’Tik de l’avoir à moitié défiguré… pour le moment personne ne semblait l’avoir reconnu. 

\- Je n’en ai pas, dit-il. 

L’officier eut un reniflement de mépris. 

\- Un nom, au moins ? 

\- Ils m’appelaient Hugs. Je n’ai rien d’autre. 

Nouveau soupir méprisant. 

\- On s’en contentera.

Le lieutenant se releva, tourna le dos à Hux et fit un signe à un des soldats. 

\- Occupez vous de lui et emmenez-le à l’atelier. Voyez avec les équipiers s’il est vraiment utile. 

Alors que son supérieur hiérarchique quittait la pièce, le stormtrooper releva brutalement Hux. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant le métal des menottes frotter contre sa peau déjà abîmée. 

\- En avant, fit-il, la voix déformée par le vocodeur de son casque. 

L’ancien général se laissa entraîner à travers un dédale de couloirs. A mesure qu’ils avançaient, les bruits de métal et d’outil se firent plus forts. L’odeur également. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée. Le soldat enfonça une touche sur un clavier à côté de celle-ci. 

Quelques instants plus tard, le battant coulissa dans le mur, laissant apparaître la silhouette d’un homme en uniforme. 

\- Quelqu’un pour Biryana, fit le soldat en poussant Hux vers le nouvel arrivant. 

\- Bien. Détachez-le, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci bien. 

Armitage massa précautionneusement ses poignets meurtris dès qu’ils furent libérés. Alors que le soldat en armure blanche s’éloignait, l’homme lui fit signe d’entrer, et la porte se referma derrière eux. Hux prit quelques secondes pour le dévisager : il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux sombres, humain. Différentes taches sur son uniforme blanc et bleu ainsi qu’un ensemble d’outils à sa ceinture trahissaient sa fonction de technicien. L’homme le toisa en retour, tout en s’essuyant les mains à l’aide d’un chiffon crasseux. 

\- Il va falloir t’arranger un peu, fit-il. Pas question de te présenter devant le chef comme ça… Suis-moi. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Hux se retrouvait devant une rangée de douches rudimentaires, une tenue bleue et blanche entre les bras. 

\- Voilà les douches, annonça son guide. T’en as bien besoin… T’as deux minutes. Décrasse-toi, change-toi et rejoins-moi dehors. 

L’ancien général ne se fit pas prier. Une fois seul, il retira à la hâte ses vêtements pleins de boue et encore mouillés et se précipita sous l’eau. Il n’avait pas profité d’une vraie douche depuis des semaines. Presque des mois. Il accueillit l’eau avec soulagement et frotta vigoureusement la moindre parcelle de son corps, redécouvrant avec stupeur la blancheur de sa peau sous la couche de poussière et de terre qui la recouvrait partiellement. Il en profita pour démêler au mieux ses mèches rousses avant de les plaquer sur son crâne. L’eau était chaude, agréablement chaude, et il serait bien resté là des heures, mais le temps passait vite et il dût se résoudre à quitter la cabine. Il enfila rapidement sa nouvelle tenue, un pantalon trop large plein de poches et une veste un peu plus ajustée, avant de retrouver le technicien devant la porte. 

\- J’ai failli attendre, grogna ce dernier en le voyant arriver. C’est mieux. Bon par contre… on dirait que tu t’es battu à mains nues contre un Rancor… 

Il fouilla dans une des poches de son uniforme et tendit au général un petit emballage brillant. 

\- Mets-moi un patch de bacta là-dessus, ça sera plus présentable. Plus agréable aussi. Qui que ce soit qui t’ait fait ça, il ne t’a pas loupé… 

Hux attrapa le patch du bout des doigts. L’offre était tentante. Son visage le faisait toujours souffrir, sa pommette avait pris une vilaine teinte violacée. Mais d’un autre côté, cette blessure contribuait grandement à son anonymat. Il refusa finalement. 

\- Je peux pas, mentit-il en rendant le patch à son propriétaire. Je suis allergique. 

\- C’est bien ta veine, avec un truc comme ça sur la figure… Ca va rester des jours… Enfin. Bon, ben allons-y. Elle n’aime pas attendre. 

_Elle_ , comme Hux le constata une poignée de minutes plus tard, était une grande femme aux larges épaules et à la peau sombre, un peu à l’étroit dans sa tenue. A leur arrivée, elle abandonna son travail pour venir à leur rencontre. 

\- C’est lui le nouveau ? Le pilleur-réparateur hors pair ? Eh ben… il ne paie pas de mine. 

Le rouquin se renfrogna. 

\- Enfin. 

Elle lui tendit la main et ajouta :

\- Je suis Biryana Braws. C’est moi qui dirige cette section. On m’a dit que tu venais d’un village de pilleurs. Qu’est ce que tu sais faire ? 

\- Tout, répondit Hux sûr de lui. Ce que vous me donnerez à faire. 

Biryana s’esclaffa. 

\- Tu es drôle ! Une chose, petit. T’as clairement pas la carrure pour travailler en bas, sur les chantiers. Si tu fais pas tes preuves ici, t’es dehors. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire dans ton cas. Alors un conseil… la ramène pas trop. Avec un peu de chance, t’es pas trop mauvais… des pilleurs, on en a déjà eu. Des bons, rarement. On va voir. 

Elle se tourna vers l’autre technicien. 

\- Zak. On a reçu une série de motivateurs défectueux. Ca a pas l’air trop compliqué, reste avec lui et vois ce qu’il sait faire. 

\- Ca roule, répondit l’intéressé. Allez viens. On a du boulot. 

Tout en guidant Hux dans les ateliers, il continua de parler. 

\- Biryana est pas méchante. Elle veut juste que le boulot soit bien fait. C’est les consignes du Premier Ordre. Mais si t’as besoin, elle t’aidera. Moi aussi, ou n’importe qui d’autre. Si t’es vraiment trop mauvais, on pourra rien pour toi… mais si t’as des questions, profite des premiers jours. Après, faudra te débrouiller tout seul. Au fait, je m’appelle Zak. Et toi ?

\- Ils m’appelaient Hugs, là-haut.

\- Drôle de surnom… 

\- J’ai pas choisi, grogna l’ancien général. 

\- On choisit jamais… bon voilà, on est arrivés. Tu travailleras là. Je te montrerai plus tard où sont les autres endroits que tu dois connaître. 

Zak s’approcha d’une étagère. 

\- T’as déjà vu des motivateurs d’hyperdrive? demanda-t-il. 

\- Oui. 

Malgré lui, Armitage se sentait à l’aise avec ce technicien. Son bavardage et son amabilité l’agaçaient un peu, mais au moins en l’écoutant il pensait à autre chose. Ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Il s’approcha à son tour. 

\- C’est pas ce qui se fait de mieux comme modèle, commenta-t-il en prenant une pièce en main. 

\- Non, ceux-là sont plus anciens. On les récupère pour des prototypes. Ils veulent équiper les chasseurs TIE avec. 

\- Ah. 

Hux s’étonna de ne pas avoir eu vent de cette idée. En soi, elle était bonne, car elle augmentait la portabilité des chasseurs… mais vu leur nombre, déplacer un destroyer avec était probablement moins coûteux. Un TIE se remplaçait facilement. Autant économiser ses fonctionnalités… 

\- En tout cas avec ceux-là, aucun TIE ne bougera, fit-il. Rien que celui que je viens de prendre… Il a un court-circuit. 

\- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? 

\- Ca se voit. Là, dit-il en montrant un léger point noirci sur le côté. C’est un défaut de fabrication, c’est courant sur ce modèle. Mais ça se répare bien. 

Il se tourna vers Zak avec un léger sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps. 

\- Je te montre ? 

___ 

Il faisait nuit quand ils quittèrent enfin l’atelier, laissant derrière eux une vingtaine de motivateurs en parfait état de marche. Zak passa devant pour indiquer le chemin.

\- Il est temps d’aller dormir. Je vais te montrer où tu peux t’installer pour le moment. On est de plus en plus nombreux ici, mais il reste de la place. Tu seras tranquille. 

Le couloir qu’ils traversaient fit place à une passerelle entièrement vitrée, donnant sur la ville-usine en contrebas. Des centaines de lumières brillaient dehors. Hux ralentit légèrement, le temps d’admirer la vue.   
Des ouvriers s’affairaient, aidés par des droïdes qui transportaient de longues poutrelles en duracier et des chariots pleins de pièces détachées. Tous ces gens, songea-t-il, venaient sans doute de loin. Et ils avaient atterri ici, loin de leurs foyers, au nom de la grandeur du Premier Ordre. Il soupira avant de rattraper son guide. 

\- Zak… je peux te poser une question ? fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. 

\- Mh ? Vas-y…

\- Ca va sembler déplacé mais… je pensais que le Premier Ordre avait les moyens de s’offrir autre chose que les vieux motivateurs de tout à l’heure. Même pour des prototypes. Pourquoi ils font ça ? 

Le technicien regarda rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier qu’ils étaient seuls, puis il haussa les épaules. 

\- Ils _avaient_ les moyens. Quand je suis arrivé, on ne s’occupait que de la construction de leurs plus grands bâtiments. Depuis quelque temps, ça a changé. Tu sais… on ne pose pas de questions à ceux qui donnent les ordres. 

Il s’interrompit un bref instant, baissa la voix. 

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans leurs rangs. Leurs tentatives de créer de nouveaux prototypes ressemble à ce que ferait quelqu’un qui n’a plus le temps… Il y a des rumeurs. La Résistance aurait profité de sa récente victoire pour galvaniser ses troupes. Elle a dû se trouver de nouveaux alliés. 

Hux ne répondit rien, stupéfait par les paroles de Zak. Si quelque chose s’était effectivement passé au niveau du commandement, ça devait être grave. Prendre ce genre de décisions hâtives ne ressemblait pas au Premier Ordre qu’il connaissait. Ou alors la Résistance avait vraiment réussi à revenir en force. Il songea brièvement à Ren. Peut-être avait-il enfin terminé sa formation, et que ses plans avaient abouti ? Une vague d’espoir l’emplit. Si c’était le cas, Ren allait revenir le chercher. 

\- Si la Résistance a les moyens de défier le Premier Ordre, elle viendra ici, poursuivit Zak d’un ton grave. J’y connais pas grand-chose, mais Eriadu doit être importante vu les moyens qu’on a. Je pense que c’est ce qui effraie le commandement. Enfin, ne t’en fais pas pour ça ! 

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de l’ancien général et sourit. 

\- Si jamais ils arrivent ici, on a de quoi se défendre. Au pire, on raconte que les membres de la Résistance sont cléments envers les prisonniers… surtout nous, je pense pas qu’on ait à s’en faire ! Après tout… beaucoup n’ont pas eu le choix. Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Et puis, ce ne sont que des rumeurs de toute façon. 

Zak s’arrêta et poussa une porte. La pièce juste derrière était immense, et encombrée de divers matelas, couvertures et objets en tous genres à peu près alignés le long des murs. 

\- Nous y voilà. Tu peux te mettre quelque part au fond. Personne viendra t’embêter. Repose-toi. T’as fait un super boulot aujourd’hui, ça va plaire à Biryana. Les pilleurs qui nous rejoignent d’habitude ne sont en général pas à la hauteur… Il ne va pas lui falloir longtemps pour t’accepter comme membre à part entière de sa section. 

\- Merci, fit Hux. 

\- A demain, Hugs. On va avoir besoin de toi, sois en forme. 

\- A demain. 

Une fois Zak parti, l’ancien général traversa le dortoir en essayant de ne pas écraser les quelques techniciens qui dormaient déjà. Il gagna l’autre bout de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un matelas. La fatigue le prit brusquement. Il n’eut même pas le temps de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd’hui et s’endormit immédiatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pile à l'heure :D j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'attends votre avis en commentaires ;)   
> Pour la semaine prochaine je serai en voyage à Amsterdam (sauf si le coronavirus en décide autrement... T-T) je posterai donc avec du retard, probablement mardi 10! A bientôt!


	8. Laisse mourir le passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que Ren retrouve ses Chevaliers, Armitage fait face à une nouvelle épreuve.

Le jour se levait au-dessus de la cime des arbres noirs. Kylo progressait en silence, son sabre en main, prêt à l’activer à la moindre alerte. Une aura sombre baignait la forêt, enveloppait le moindre caillou, imprégnait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La Force fluctuait beaucoup en ces lieux, rendant sa traque plus difficile que prévu. Depuis des heures, il pistait sans relâche les six Chevaliers. Mais chaque fois qu’il croyait s’en rapprocher, le mystérieux courant d’énergie s’en mêlait et diluait leur présence dans celle des autres êtres de la forêt. 

Quelques mois plus tôt, cela aurait suffi pour plonger Ren dans une colère noire. Il aurait dégainé son sabre laser, découpé le premier arbre venu, et continué sa route encore plus énervé qu’avant. Mais ce temps était révolu. Désormais, il savourait chaque instant de cette chasse, attendant patiemment de rattraper sa cible. Ou plutôt, ses cibles. Il n’était plus très loin. La traque l’avait fatigué, et il se doutait que ses proies finiraient elles-mêmes par faire une pause. 

Marchant comme une ombre au milieu des troncs élancés à l’écorce couleur d’encre, Kylo Ren se sentait vivant. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau était dissimulé par sa lourde tenue, par ses gants épais, par son casque aux reflets d’argent. Il ne sentait pas le vent agiter ses cheveux, mais il sentait l’énergie affluer autour de lui. Il sentait les feuilles se froisser sans bruit sous ses pieds. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se tendre, à l’affût du moindre danger. 

A cet instant, tous ses doutes l’avaient quitté. Peu importaient ses actes. Ceux que Ben Solo avaient commis. Kylo Ren avait pris sa place, tel l’insecte qui quitte sa chrysalide disgracieuse pour enfin prendre son envol. Kylo Ren était fort. Indomptable. Kylo Ren règnerait bientôt sur le monde. 

Il songea à Hux. Depuis tout ce temps, qu’était-il devenu ? Il n’avait pas laissé leur lien remonter à la surface de son esprit depuis des mois. Impossible de savoir où il était, ni ce qu’il faisait. Pourtant, le chevalier n’avait pas peur. Son amant était en vie, en sécurité sur une planète quelconque. Il l’attendait, réfléchissant peut-être à de futurs plans de conquête. Kylo sourit sous son casque. _Bientôt_ , songea-t-il. 

A ce moment précis, il sut qu’ils étaient là. Six présences sombres devant lui, en arc de cercle. Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder pour les voir. Il connaissait par cœur la signature dans la Force de chacun d’eux. Ap’lek. Trudgen. Kuruk. Cardo. Ushar. Vicrul. Six guerriers, six anciens apprentis Jedi, ramenés du temple de Luke après l’anéantissement du nouveau temple qu’il avait tenté de fonder, formés par Snoke en même temps que lui. Kylo avait longtemps fait équipe avec eux, parcourant la Galaxie à la recherche des vestiges des Jedi qui pourraient menacer l’avènement du Premier Ordre, avant de prendre le commandement du _Finalizer_ aux côtés de Hux. Cela faisait désormais un moment que leurs routes ne s’étaient plus croisées. 

_Laisse mourir le passé,_ songea-t-il. Ceci serait donc sa dernière épreuve. La destruction de son dernier lien avec les Jedi. Avec la lumière. 

\- Nous voici réunis pour la dernière fois, mes Chevaliers, dit-il. 

\- Nos chemins se séparent ici, maître, répondit Ap’lek. 

_Maître._ L’échange ressemblait à tous ceux qu’ils avaient eu jusque là. Après tout, même investi de la mission de les tuer, Kylo les respectait. Et ce respect était réciproque. 

\- Il est temps de choisir un nouveau maître, gronda Ushar. Snoke nous envoie ici pour prendre notre décision. 

\- Le choix est déjà fait, répondit Kylo. 

\- Nous sommes plus forts. 

\- Nous avons grandi. 

\- Nous nous sommes formés. 

Le chevalier laissa glisser sa cape de ses épaules. 

\- J’en ai fait de même. 

Il activa son sabre laser. La lame vacillante déchira la pénombre qui s’accrochait encore aux arbres malgré l’aube dans le ciel. En face de lui, Kylo sentit les Chevaliers se crisper, raffermir leur prise sur leurs armes.   
Il inspira. Expira. Et se jeta sur eux. 

___

Le rugissement d’une alarme réveilla Hux en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger et se rappeler que non, il n’était ni sur Starkiller, ni sur son vaisseau. Il se redressa sur son matelas, constata qu’il s’était endormi la veille sans retirer sa tenue ni ses bottes. Autour de lui, d’autres techniciens s’agitaient au milieu des lumières rougeoyantes allumées un peu partout. Il se leva. 

\- C’est quoi ça ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. 

\- L’alerte générale ! hurla l’un d’eux en réponse. 

Autour d’eux, tout le monde avait l’air parfaitement au courant de la marche à suivre. Hux entendit quelqu’un se demander s’il s’agissait d’un exercice. Apparemment, c’était fréquent. En gagnant la passerelle d’accès aux ateliers, l’ancien général aperçut deux escadrons entiers de chasseurs TIE prendre leur envol en direction de l’est. S’il s’agissait bien d’un exercice, ils y avaient mis les moyens. 

\- C’est quoi la procédure ? demanda-t-il à un autre individu qui passait en courant. 

\- On reste à son poste, on prend une arme, et on prie ! lui répondit-il. 

Décidément, le Premier Ordre avait bien changé. Au lieu de rester planté là, Hux décida de retrouver Zak. Lui au moins saurait quoi faire. Alors qu’il courait en direction des ateliers, leur discussion de la veille refit surface. Et s’il ne s’agissait pas d’un exercice ? Si la Résistance avait vraiment réussi à forcer leurs sécurités ? Un frisson de panique le parcourut. En cas d’attaque, s’il ne mourait pas et était capturé à l a place, il y aurait bien quelqu’un pour le reconnaître. La générale Organa était peut-être clémente, mais même elle avait ses limites. La Résistance ne lui pardonnerait rien. Le Héraut de l’Apocalypse Hosnienne finirait à genoux, un sac sur la tête et un blaster sur la tempe. 

Fort heureusement pour lui, l’ancien général tomba nez à nez avec son compagnon au détour d’un couloir avant d’avoir le temps de réfléchir davantage à toutes les façons possibles dont la Résistance pourrait l’exécuter. 

\- Zak ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

\- Le signal d’alerte ! 

\- C’est pour de vrai ? 

Le technicien haussa les épaules. 

\- J’en sais rien ! Mais il faut suivre la procédure ! Suis-moi… 

Armitage secoua la tête, luttant contre son envie de fuir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. 

\- Zak, je ne peux pas ! Si la Résistance arrive, elle… elle me tuera. Je ne peux pas rester ici ! 

\- T’as pas le choix ! Il faut protéger les chantiers coûte que coûte. Prends un blaster et descends ! 

Ils furent interrompus par des tirs à l’extérieur. Une secousse ébranla l’étage. 

\- Kriff, blêmit Zak. Ca ressemble pas à un exercice. 

Hux réfléchit à toute vitesse, mobilisant tout son esprit pour ne pas penser aux conséquences si c’était bien la Résistance à leur porte. 

\- Ya pas un moyen de les arrêter ? 

\- On a un système de défense automatisé, si. Et pas mal de stormtroopers. Mais ça suffira peut-être pas. 

\- Faut pas rester là, fit Hux alors qu’une autre explosion secouait les murs, plus près cette fois. Trouve-moi un moyen de suivre leur progression dans les bâtiments. 

\- On est censés défendre la base, protesta Zak. 

\- On est censés survivre, répliqua Hux. Le Premier Ordre m’a assez pris. Je ne peux pas venir. 

L’homme hésita. 

\- Les autres sont en bas. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Même si j’y laisse ma peau. 

\- Je ne peux pas te retenir, fit Hux à regret. 

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, alors. Survis. 

\- Avec toi aussi.

Alors que Zak s’éloignait, l’ancien général le rappela.

\- Zak ! On se reverra. Bonne chance. 

Le technicien fit un signe de tête et repartit en courant. Hux resta seul une seconde, regrettant sincèrement la décision de son camarade d’un jour. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Partant dans l’autre sens, il se mit à la recherche d’un poste de contrôle. Le premier sur lequel il tomba était vide. Un trou béant dans le plafond laissait voir le jour naissant, des morceaux de consoles noircis jonchaient le sol. A travers l’ouverture, il aperçut deux chasseurs X-Wing à la poursuite d’un TIE en mauvais état. 

L’ancien général se remit à courir. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que l’alerte avait été donnée trop tard. Les chasseurs ne suffisaient pas à arrêter les vaisseaux rebelles qui pilonnaient les chantiers. En regard sur l’usine en contrebas lui confirma que s’y rendre était une mauvaise idée. Elle n’était plus que flammes. Dans la cour intérieure, des transports de troupes déchargeaient les soldats de la Résistance. Cela lui fit mal de l’admettre, mais ils semblaient mieux armés, et mieux préparés, que les troopers sur leur chemin. Pire que ça, leur présence l’empêchait d’accéder au seul point de sortie à proximité. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient là. Armitage était pris au piège. 

Enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, le général se rua dans les couloirs à la recherche d’une cachette. Il finit par s’engouffrer dans une petite salle, visiblement un centre de contrôle informatique. Quelques armoires électriques ronronnaient encore. Le reste des équipements était éteint. Le cœur battant, il se faufila entre deux étagères, priant pour que personne ne le trouve. Il se rappela des paroles de Zak un peu plus tôt, et de Pakran avant lui. La Force… S’il y avait bien un moment pour prier, c’était celui là. 

L’ancien général ferma les yeux. Il ignorait complètement comment faire. Alors il se contenta de penser très fort à Ren en train d’utiliser cette énergie qui soi disant était partout. Absorbé par cette tâche, il entendit à peine le rugissement d’un chasseur TIE en perdition juste au-dessus de lui. Il ne vit qu’une boule blanche et rouge engloutir la pièce, il se sentit quitter le sol, et avant qu’il n’atterrisse brutalement, avant que la douleur n’explose dans tout son corps et que tout s’éteigne, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose autour de lui. Quelque chose de chaud et en même temps froid, de chaotique et d’harmonieux à la fois. Il comprit. Et murmura. Un mot. 

_Ren._

___ 

Tout en déviant un tir de blaster à l’aide de sa lame, Kylo projeta l’un des guerriers sombres au sol. Ils n’étaient déjà plus que quatre, mais ils tenaient bon. Il se retourna pour parer un premier coup de masse, sauta sur le côté pour éviter un second coup, et planta son sabre à travers un casque au hasard. Plus que trois. 

Kuruk restait à distance et continuait de le mitrailler de tirs de blaster. Tout en faisant virevolter son sabre, Kylo tenta de s’approcher, mais Ap’lek se mit en travers de son chemin. Le maître des Chevaliers esquiva ses coups sans pouvoir les rendre, et évalua en même temps la situation. Le combat était engagé depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait chaud. Et soif. La sueur collait aux mèches sous son casque, roulait le long de son front, lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal. Et pourtant il tenait bon. 

Repoussant un nouvel assaut, il parvint à toucher Cardo. Juste assez pour le faire reculer. S’engageant dans l’ouverture, il gagna quelques mètres de terrain. _Encore un effort._   
A cet instant précis, une douleur intense l’envahit. Déconcentré, il ne put éviter la lame d’Ap’lek, qui s’enfonça dans son épaule. Des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux, pourtant il ne sentit pas la morsure de l’arme dans sa chair. Ce qu’il ressentait était bien plus intérieur. Et familier. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il comprit. 

_Hux !_

A travers la Force, se frayant un passage à toute vitesse, leur lien ressurgit avec puissance et clarté. Alors qu’il luttait pour le maîtriser, un tir de blaster le toucha au flanc. Il grogna, reporta pour quelques secondes son attention sur le tireur. L’angoisse décupla ses forces, et au lieu de simplement soulever son adversaire de terre, des éclairs partirent de ses doigts pour l’envelopper entièrement. Kuruk hurla avant de retomber à terre, inerte. Kylo ne prit pas le temps de réaliser ce qu’il venait de faire. Une seule pensée occupait tout son esprit. 

Alors qu’il se jetait sur Ap’lek, sa vision s’obscurcit et une odeur de fumée le prit à la gorge. Noyés dans un bruit aigu à lui vriller les tympans, il distingua les cris de plusieurs personnes. Cris de terreur, mais aussi de rage. Et des ordres, aboyés à des soldats. Il entendit aussi le rugissement d’un chasseur TIE à l’agonie. Puis sa propre respiration, erratique, se superposa au reste. 

Kylo refit surface en tremblant. Un silence glacial l’entourait, seulement brisé par le crépitement des brûlures sur l’écorce des arbres autour de lui. Il était seul. Aucune présence ne troublait la Force autour de lui. Fébrilement, il retira son casque pour mieux respirer. Les corps des six Chevaliers reposaient au sol, immobiles. Le bras tenant son sabre tremblait encore, il éteignit la lame. Les marques rougeoyantes sur les cadavres d’Ap’lek et Cardo ne faisaient aucun doute sur la cause de leur mort brutale. 

Il prit quelques instants pour tenter de comprendre comment c’était arrivé. Cette vision. Tout s’était enchaîné trop vite. Quelle en était la signification ? Pourquoi leur lien s’était-il manifesté maintenant ? Il tenta de projeter son esprit vers celui du général, en vain. L’univers était trop grand, et le chevalier n’était pas en état d’accomplir cet exploit. Surtout pas après trois mois à désespérément essayer d’oublier comment faire. Il décida de retourner à la Citadelle. Il était temps d’en finir. Il pourrait ensuite retrouver Hux. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour d'Amsterdam :D j'ai passé un suuuper petit week-end avec des amis pour fêter la fin imminente des cours et l'arrivée du diplôme!   
> Rattrapage donc, avec ce nouveau chapitre. A très vite, je remettrai la suite à jour dimanche comme d'habitude !


	9. Le feu, le froid et la Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où tout s'achève. Ou pas.

Les portes des quartiers de Snoke s’ouvrirent devant lui. Il entra, posa un genou à terre. 

\- J’ai fait ce que vous demandiez, maître. Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont plus. 

Snoke se leva. 

\- Je sais. Tu as accompli ta mission. Tu es désormais…

Les mots du leader se perdirent au loin. Kylo sentit son lien avec Hux s’éveiller pour la seconde fois. Il perdit l’équilibre et tomba en avant, se rattrapant comme il pouvait. Soudain, il sentit la douleur exploser dans tous ses membres. Il sentit le goût du sang sur ses lèvres, et un froid surhumain envahir son corps. A travers un voile noir, il aperçut vaguement les lueurs d’un incendie. Il entendit une voix familière murmurer son nom, puis tout se brouilla. Une vague de ténèbres l’enveloppa et il glissa à l’intérieur sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. 

Le chevalier émergea, le souffle court. Ses poumons le brûlaient comme s’il avait passé trop de temps sous l’eau. A quatre pattes sur le sol métallique, il tenta de reprendre contenance devant Snoke qui s’était approché et se tenait maintenant devant lui. 

\- Le général. Il est en vie. 

\- Je… J’ai ressenti sa présence dans la Force, confirma le chevalier. 

Le leader eut un rictus de haine. 

\- Je l’ai vu sur la planète où il se cache. La Résistance a mené une attaque. Ce traître se vide actuellement de son sang. Il va mourir. 

Il appuya sur les derniers mots, chacun d’eux se plantant comme une lame acérée dans le cœur de Kylo.

\- Ta place est à mes côtés maintenant. Hux est une entrave à ton ascension, je sens le doute s’infiltrer en toi à nouveau. Tu es pitoyable ! 

\- Je ne doute plus, maître, répliqua le chevalier. 

Il se leva calmement. 

\- Je m’élève. 

Il activa son sabre. Une lueur de frayeur passa dans les yeux du leader lorsqu’il comprit que rien n’arrêterait son apprenti. 

\- Il ne me reste plus qu’à vous détruire, et ma formation sera achevée. 

Levant son sabre, il para la cascade d’éclairs que lui envoya Snoke. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, dans son lien retrouvé avec le général, dans la puissance de sa peur à l’idée de le perdre, à l’idée qu’il soit déjà trop tard, il avança inexorablement en direction du trône. Il fit face à Snoke, plein d’assurance. Dans le regard de son maître, il aperçut son reflet. Un prince vêtu de noir, nimbé d’une aura d’un rouge flamboyant. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait le sentiment d’être prêt.

\- Longue vie au Suprême Leader, gronda Kylo. 

Un seul coup lui suffit pour mettre fin à son règne. Le nouveau maître du Premier Ordre abandonna le corps inerte de son ancien maître derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, son TIE Silencer quittait à tout jamais la planète, la Citadelle et ses fantômes. 

Une fois en dehors de l’atmosphère, Kylo laissa son chasseur dériver dans l’immensité de l’espace. Il lâcha les commandes, se concentra sur les étoiles autour de lui. Chacune d’entre elles retenait potentiellement son amant prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux, et s’ouvrit à la Force. Il guida l’énergie autour de lui jusqu’à ses blessures les plus récentes, afin de les apaiser. Des images de Hux lui revinrent en mémoire. Le général sur le pont principal du _Finalizer_ , droit dans son uniforme noir, admirant la grandeur de la Galaxie. Ce même uniforme noir dans la neige sur Starkiller. Sur le fond rouge des drapeaux du Premier Ordre. Au milieu des armures blanches des stormtroopers. Devant Kylo enfin, alors qu’il agonisait sur la base mourante. Il revit Hux dans leurs quartiers, le matin au réveil, avec ses mèches rousses ébouriffées qu’il s’empressait de remettre en place. Avec son datapad toujours près de lui, au cas où on aurait besoin de sa présence quelque part. Il revit son sourire, il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa chaleur contre son corps dans la nuit glaciale à bord du destroyer stellaire. Cette énergie, cette puissance, cette douceur, voilà ce qu’il cherchait maintenant à retrouver. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. 

_Où que tu sois, Armie, sois en vie..._

Il projeta son esprit tout autour de lui. Des dizaines d’échos lui répondirent, il les ignora, continuant à chercher toujours plus loin, déversant tout son pouvoir à travers la Force en espérant retrouver cette minuscule vibration qu’il connaissait par cœur. Et enfin il la reconnut. Aussi ténue que celle d’un insecte pris dans une toile, se débattant dans un dernier sursaut. Aussi faible que le dernier rayon d’une étoile mourante. Son étoile. Le cœur battant, Kylo se tendit vers ce minuscule fragment. Il sentit la fumée, il entendit le silence. Il identifia enfin l’endroit. 

_J’arrive._

Sans hésiter, il entra en hyperespace, laissant la Force le guider. Le voyage serait long. Chaque seconde gagnée était précieuse. 

___

Hux ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Pas l’obscurité tranquille de la nuit, celle où l’on distingue malgré tout quelques étoiles derrière la brume. Une obscurité implacable, dans laquelle aucun rayon de lumière ne s’aventurait jamais. Hux avait l’impression de flotter au milieu de ces ténèbres infinies, comme enfermé dans une bulle, libéré de toute enveloppe charnelle. Malgré la présence étouffante tout autour de lui, il n’avait pas peur. Comme si les ténèbres le protégeaient. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi. 

A mesure que son esprit s’éveillait, il s’aperçut qu’il avait mal. La douleur était lointaine, diffuse. Elle pulsait tout doucement ; en se concentrant un moment, le général s’aperçut que le rythme suivait les battements de son propre cœur. Chaque battement envoyait de nouveaux signaux dans son corps. Rapidement, la sensation de légèreté qu’il éprouvait s’estompa, laissant place à une impression bien plus désagréable. Celle d’être écrasé contre une surface froide, métallique. Les ténèbres en revanche continuaient de l’entourer. 

Des odeurs de métal calciné et de sang s’infiltrèrent peu à peu dans sa bulle sombre. Il éprouva soudain le besoin de respirer ; l’air chargé de poussière et de cendres brûla sa gorge, et il toussa pour s’en débarrasser. Ce simple mouvement lui fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. 

La douleur, qui se maintenait jusqu’alors à la périphérie de son monde d’obscurité, y pénétra brutalement. Surpris, Hux n’eut même pas la force de bouger, ni de crier. Il resta parfaitement immobile, impuissant. Tous ses sens se mêlèrent violemment, s’entrechoquant dans la noirceur qui l’enveloppait toujours. La puissance de leur tourbillon fit imploser la bulle qui le protégeait encore, et il en émergea malgré lui. 

Il était allongé sur une surface dure. Quelque chose de lourd pesait sur tout son corps. Il avait froid. La chaleur d’un incendie proche lui parvenait à peine, expliquant l’air irrespirable et chargé de fumée. Armitage sentit une autre source de chaleur, plus proche, à même sa peau. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage, sans pour autant parvenir à le réchauffer. Au contraire. Il reconnut le goût salé du sang dans sa bouche. Son propre sang. Tout au fond de lui, le général sentit que tout ça n’était pas normal, mais cette information se perdit parmi les autres. 

Il ramena péniblement sa main droite devant lui, au prix d’un immense effort, pour tenter de se dégager. En vain. Toute énergie semblait le quitter lentement, à mesure que le sang s’écoulait autour de lui. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son visage. Un éclair le traversa, il manqua de perdre connaissance. Tout se mit en place autour de lui, comme les pièces d’un immense puzzle. 

L’attaque de la Résistance. Sa recherche désespérée d’un endroit où se cacher. Le crash d’un chasseur TIE à quelques mètres de lui. Le souffle de l’explosion qui l’avait soulevé de terre avant de l’y ramener brutalement. Et puis plus rien. Un doute monta du tréfonds de son esprit. Ses mains nues pouvaient toucher le sol. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sang. Il était donc en vie. Elle ne tenait certes pas à grand chose, mais il était en vie. Des débris non lui de lui achevaient de se consumer. Il en sentait vaguement la chaleur sur sa peau glacée. Alors pourquoi… Un frisson le parcourut quand il comprit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Depuis le début. Grands ouverts sur le vide noir, inconcevable qui l’entourait. Ce vide qu’aucune lumière n’atteignait. N’atteindrait plus jamais. 

Armitage hurla. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. A la place, il eut l’impression de se désintégrer en millions de particules, de flotter dans l’espace infini dont il aimait tant admirer la beauté, et de peu à peu rejoindre ce courant à la fois chaotique et harmonieux qui se mêlait à la nuit en lui. Comme une lumière, sans en être vraiment une. Il s’y raccrocha de toutes ses forces. 

Devant lui, il crut apercevoir le visage de Kylo. 

A des centaines de parsecs de là, Ren sentit une fois de plus leur lien s’éveiller. A son grand étonnement, la Force sembla pendant un bref instant changer de forme autour de lui. Il eut la sensation qu’une main se tendait vers lui, effleurait ses doigts, avant de disparaître. Il lui sembla croiser le regard émeraude d’Armitage lorsque ses mots l’atteignirent enfin. 

_Kylo… Aide-moi. Viens me chercher._

_Armie ? Armie, je suis là ! J’arrive !_

Regroupant toute la force qu’il possédait encore, Kylo projeta son esprit vers son amant blessé et l’enveloppa d’une bulle de Force. Tout doucement, comme on berce un enfant qui vient de naître, il tenta d’y insuffler sa propre énergie vitale. L’étincelle qui brillait, loin de lui, et qui le guidait, vacillait de plus en plus. 

_Tiens bon, Armie. Encore quelques heures. S’il te plaît…_

_Je vais… essayer…_

Kylo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il imaginait sans peine le pâle sourire de son amant. 

___ 

C’était donc ça, la Force. Un flux continu d’émotions, de sensations, un tout qui liait l’univers pour qu’il tienne. Hux se força à rester près de Kylo pour ne pas le perdre dans ce courant qui l’emportait. C’était difficile. Douloureux. 

Et il attendit. Longtemps. Seul dans sa nuit glaciale. Confiant. Avec les heures, le froid en lui finit par gommer la douleur. Vaguement, il songea une fois de plus que ça n’était pas bon signe. Mais peu importait. 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lâcher prise, une main le retint. Des doigts brûlants se refermèrent sur les siens. Le poids qu’il l’oppressait disparut alors que le courant autour de lui se faisait plus fort. Ses yeux aveugles lui renvoyèrent l’image d’un archange. Un archange vêtu de noir, les traits barrés par une cicatrice qu’il reconnut tout de suite. Il sourit. 

\- Ren. 

\- Armie. Chuuut. Je suis là. 

\- J’ai froid, coassa-t-il. 

\- Tout va bien. 

Un tissu chaud l’enveloppa doucement. Il portait l’odeur de Kylo. Armitage se laissa emporter par une sensation de retour à la maison. Il faisait chaud tout à coup. La vie revenait en lui. Il ferma les yeux quand les bras du chevalier le soulevèrent. 

\- Dors. Je m’occupe de toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeh non c'est pas fini! Je reviens dimanche prochain avec le dernier chapitre, un petit épilogue rien que pour vous ♥  
> Soyez prudents, restez au chaud ♥ je vous aiiime


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren a retrouvé Armitage. De nombreux changements s'annoncent dans leurs vies à tous les deux...

Hux ouvrit les yeux en entendant Kylo bouger à côté de lui. 

\- Reste là, lui dit ce dernier d’une voix douce. 

\- Je vais mieux, grogna le rouquin. 

\- Tu iras mieux quand je l’aurai décidé, répliqua son amant en piquant son front d’un baiser. 

L’ancien général sourit. 

\- Tu es le pire des médecins. 

\- Tu sais très bien que non, le gronda gentiment Kylo en se levant. 

Plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés depuis l’attaque sur Eriadu. Hux n’avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s’était passé juste après. En approchant de la planète, le chevalier s’était laissé guider par la Force pour atterrir au bon endroit. Sur place, les forces de la Résistance avaient fini par écraser celles du Premier Ordre et avaient investi les lieux. Kylo avait impitoyablement éliminé tous ceux qui se mettaient malencontreusement entre lui et l’ancien général, avant d’enfin le retrouver. Il avait dû voler un vaisseau un peu plus grand que le Silencer, pour pouvoir les transporter tous les deux. Et trouver une nouvelle planète, suffisamment perdue pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux le temps que le général se remette de ses blessures. Il avait choisi Arkanis. Personne ne se rendait de son plein gré sur Arkanis… 

Evidemment, il avait usé de son pouvoir de guérison pour au moins stabiliser Armitage pendant le voyage. Et par la suite, pour soulager sa douleur. Mais la plupart des blessures étaient trop profondes, ou trop étendues. Les soigner était long, et fatigant. Cela avait pris du temps, mais Hux allait mieux désormais. 

Une seule cicatrice subsistait, barrant ses yeux ; un morceau de métal brûlant, projeté par l’explosion. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kylo n’avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui rendre la vue. Chaque essai l’avait vidé de son énergie, sans résultat. Il avait néanmoins promis à son amant qu’un jour, il parviendrait à le guérir complètement. En attendant, Armitage apprenait lentement à vivre dans le noir. Quelquefois, le courant d’énergie qui l’entourait et dont il avait à présent pleinement conscience – la Force, comme Kylo l’appelait, lui permettait de distinguer les contours de ce qui l’entourait. Apprendre à maîtriser cette énergie était épuisant, mais le défi lui avait permis de tenir bon. Il avait l’espoir de parvenir à voir à nouveau à travers elle. 

La situation dans la Galaxie avait également bien changé ces derniers mois. Les rumeurs entendues sur Eriadu s’étaient avérées fondées. Après sa victoire éclatante sur Starkiller, la Résistance avait démontré sa capacité à combattre le Premier Ordre. De nombreux soutiens s’étaient manifestés un peu partout. Pendant que Hux travaillait à relever le Premier Ordre, puis pendant son exil forcé, les rangs de la Résistance avaient grossi. Ils avaient planifié plusieurs raids visant les points vitaux de l’armée ennemie. Eriadu en faisait partie. 

Face à autant d’attaques coordonnées, le commandement du Premier Ordre avait eu du mal à suivre. En l’absence d’ordres de leur leader suprême, détruit entre temps par Kylo Ren, la flotte s’était divisée. D’un côté, les anciens impériaux ; de l’autre, la nouvelle génération d’officiers. Désorganisées, leurs formations de combat pourtant majoritairement mieux équipées que celles de la Résistance avaient perdu toute leur efficacité. Les troupes de la générale Organa avaient repris de nombreuses planètes, encourageant les derniers mondes sous le joug du Premier Ordre à abandonner leur cause. 

Le _Finalizer_ avait été perdu pendant une de ces batailles. Fidèles à leur décision de tout sacrifier pour le Premier Ordre, Phasma et Mitaka, ainsi que de nombreux autres, avaient péri avec leur vaisseau. L’organisation censée faire renaître l’Empire de ses cendres se limitait désormais à quelques poches que la Résistance aurait bientôt anéanties. 

Même si sa vision du Premier Ordre avait bien changé depuis son départ, voir ce à quoi il avait consacré sa vie être réduit à néant en si peu de temps avait fait mal à Hux. Il préférait désormais se détacher de tout ça. Certes, l’Ordre avait soumis des planètes, exploité des populations, tué des innocents. Mais la Résistance ne valait pas mieux. Il avait vu les deux. Il avait vu comment leurs troupes avaient pris possession des chantiers d’Eriadu, tirant à vue sans se soucier d’abattre des gens qui n’avaient pas demandé à être là. De toute façon, ici, personne ne viendrait les embêter. La Résistance, la République, le Premier Ordre… dans tous les cas, la Bordure Extérieure restait en marge des grandes décisions politiques. Personne ne s’intéressait vraiment à ce qu’il s’y passait, exception faite des planètes riches en ressources. Ce n’était pas le cas d’Arkanis. Ici, personne ne faisait attention à eux, et c’était très bien ainsi. 

De général du Premier Ordre, destructeur de mondes, héraut de l’Apocalypse, Armitage Hux était redevenu un simple Arkanisien. Sensible à la Force, certes, mais aveugle, et heureux de retrouver le calme de sa planète natale. Kylo Ren, quant à lui, avait définitivement quitté le casque dissimulant son visage, ainsi que son titre de Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, et celui tout récent de Suprême Leader, pour devenir guérisseur dans le village en bordure duquel ils s’étaient installés. En revanche, il avait refusé de reprendre son ancienne identité. Ben Solo était mort depuis trop longtemps.   
Par la fenêtre ouverte, Armitage sentit un vent frais caresser son visage, amenant avec lui l’odeur de la terre, de la pluie, de la paix. Il sourit. Cette nouvelle journée commençait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et VOILA ♥ c'est fini (oui, déjà), mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (même si j'y ai mis le temps, j'ai commencée en me disant que ça serait largement fini pour la sortie des Derniers Jedi, et en fait... ben non).   
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaires ♥ 
> 
> Pour la suite! J'ai bien évidemment d'autres projets en cours surtout en cette période de confinement:  
>  \- la traduction en anglais de _Datapad_  
>  \- la suite de Bad Boys, qui est actuellement en phase de beta reading ♥  
> Et je viens de commencer une toute nouvelle histoire! On verra comment ça évolue. 
> 
> Des bisous, portez vous bien!

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr [kdarticho.tumblr.com](ICI).  
> A très vite pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce début d'histoire!!


End file.
